A Moment's Memory
by Michiru Kashyuuno
Summary: Yukishiro Tomoe...a mysterious woman of Kenshin's past. Who is she and what created the woman who had changed the Hitokiri Battousai?
1. Act I: Day After Day

The sound of a woman's grunts and groans filled the dimly lit house as a little girl tried hard to listen to the crickets chirping outside. The girl kept a calm facade with her hands placed neatly in her lap and her feet planted firmly on the ground. Her alabaster hands stood out of the darkness as the moonlight streamed down upon her. This young girl looked like the very image of an obedient child as she stood there without any emotion showing, but inside, a turmoil was flowing throughout her. In her pitch black eyes resided worry as she heard another sharp scream. 

"She's bleeding." a gruff voice stated softly.

"Doctor, what can we do?" another voice, assumably the assistant to the doctor who had just spoken, asked with concern.

There was a pregnant pause and the woman inside began to sob. The silence was so tense, that the girl found herself relieved when the Doctor finally answered.

"We have to get the baby out-no matter what." the gruff voice stated, cutting through the heart-wrenching sobs, "Push, Yukishiro-san(1)!"

The sobbing weakened and the groaning began again. A final scream was heard and from that dying voice rose another voice, one full of innocence and fear. The baby was out, yet the girl could still hear the sobs of the woman. Her sobs were dying down, but the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Doctor!" the assistant yelled.

"Get her husband!" he commanded sharply.

Rushed footsteps were heard and the shoji door opened. The girl didn't turn her back even when the assistant ran past her to get to the husband on the other side of the house. She just looked down at her hands that were still neatly on her lap.

"Yukishiro-san, please stay with us-at least until your husband enters the room." the doctor urged.

The doctor's eyes widened as the hand went limp in his hands. With a saddened look, he placed her hand down on the futon and stared at the blood staining the white sheets. Two pairs of footsteps were now heard and two men rushed past the little girl. They ran into the room only to discover that the woman had already slipped away.

"Midori?" the new man's voice called.

There was a few seconds of silence hanging in the air when she heard the man drop to his knees. The little girl looked up to the moon with her shiny ebony hair pooled about her shoulders. The baby was still crying. It's shrilly cries filling her ears. She got up to her feet and walked into the room to tend to the child in what little way she could. The child stopped crying as she lifted him out of its small bed in the corner of the room and held him in her arms. And that's when Yukishiro Tomoe(2) began her new life, which changed her forever.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales Before the Meiji Era

  


Act I: Day After Day

  


Tomoe walked through the streets with a sack of food in hand. Just at the young age of fifteen, she was already a young, admirable woman. Clothed in a plain, dark blue, cotton kimono with a black obi wrapped around, she sauntered through the crowds with a natural grace on her black tabi and geta adorned feet. Already at her age, she held the air of a girl wise beyond her years. Having to raise a child that her mother had left to her, she treated him as if her were her own. He was all that was left of her mother to remember her by, so of course she would treat him dearly. 

"Tomoe..." a voice called out to her.

She stopped and turned on her heel to see a young man catching up to her.

"Kiyosato..." she acknowledged softly.

She watched him as he approached. Secretly, Tomoe admired her friend for many years. He had this boyish smile that made her want to smile to. She admired how many people had become fond of him. But being Tomoe, it was hard for her to be so outgoing as he and personally, she didn't care for what people thought of her anyway. All she cared about was taking care of her family and those she called friends. 

"Tomoe, you always walk so fast when you're in the market. I saw you at the fish stall, but you disappeared among the crowds." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Gomen nasai(3)." she said with an apologetic bow.

"You don't have to apologize for every little thing." he stated flatly.

"Gomen nasai."

He sighed and they both started for her home. As they walked together, Tomoe examined him from the corner of his eyes. To many, he was considered as handsome as she was beautiful. With his black hair tied back in a small ponytail, some of his hairs came loose, becoming bangs that were scattered about on his forehead. He really was a sight to behold. He caught her gaze and turned to her, to meet her black eyes with his own brown ones.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Enishi isn't getting along with the other children." she replied.

"Well..., he is a sort of stubborn boy, isn't he?"

"Kiyosato..."

"Sorry."

"I know Enishi's faults. I'm not blind to that. But what I'm concerned about is my duty as his older sister and his mother. Have I failed?"

"No. As long as I've known you, you've always done the best you could. You can't help who he is."

"It must be or why would he be like this?"

"Tomoe..."

"The sun is setting, we should hurry home." she said almost monotonously.

  


*** *** ***

  


Night took it's place in city of Edo. That night, Tomoe was working on dinner as usual. With a lack of warmth within the house, she pushed aside her feelings of hurt and placed the dishes before the males sitting down at their small table. She looked to the young boy seated at her left. With his short, unruly, black hair and his turquoise eyes focused downward, she felt an uneasiness with him. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he heard the man across from him cough. She looked to her right. There was her father. A man who had gotten so old in almost seven years time. His once thick, full, black mane was now receding, and graying, pulled back in a ponytail at his nape. His turquoise eyes were fixated on the food before him, but his gaze seemed so far off and his eyes had lost its luster from his days of youth. Tomoe had noticed this after her mother died. His attitude had become so cold and demure. It made her heart ache to think of what he would be like if she were still alive. 

She sat down with them as they began to eat and she noticed the usual tense silence with them. She put her bowl down to refill her father's cup again with sake. 

"I'm sorry. I just noticed that I made the fish bland." she spoke as her eyes wandered to both of the men in her family.

"I didn't notice." her father replied with a shrug and picked some more of the fish up, "I think you cooked very well today."

Tomoe's head bent a bit to eat and she smiled faintly.

"Arigatou(4), otou-san(5)." she said softly and placed the rice in her mouth with the chopsticks.

"I agree." her brother spoke up.

There was a brief silence as she finished her bite.

"Arigatou, Enishi." she said to him and they continued to eat in silence.

  


*** *** *** 

  


Tomoe watched her brother in the dim candlelight. He had fallen asleep and was breathing silently. With her finger, she traced his cheek downward with her finger and lay her palm on the top of his head. With a faint smile, she blew out the candle and rose to her feet. She exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. With an impassive face, she looked up. The moon was so round and white. It was a new moon. 

  


*** *** ***

  


The next day, Tomoe was sitting before a wash tub, scrubbing away at the clothes. As she tended to the laundry, she watched as Enishi made his way out the property gate. She brushed some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and continued working. That day, she wore a lavender cotton kimono with a matching lavender obi. Her kimono sleeves were held back by the binding she usually puts on before working. Her hair was also tied back at the base of her neck, but her hair was kept back by the cloth covering her head like a bonnet, tied underneath her hair. 

"Tomoe!" a voice called.

She ceased scrubbing as she heard the gate open and a woman walk in. She had shoulder length black hair and eyes the color of mud that reflected a kindness within her. The woman reflected an innocent air to her as she strolled through the gate, her getas sounding every step on the dusty ground. She wore a dark blue kimono with a pair of white birds embedded near the hem of it. Her hands were in a fist held to her lavender obi as if she were a bit meek to show herself, yet her face showed the exact opposite. She had a confident and self-assuring look all shown from her smile. 

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?" Tomoe asked as she stood up and flicked the water off of her hands.

"You're working hard as usual. Where did Enishi go to?"

"He went to play with the children."

"Really? I just saw him walk past them."

"Heading where?"

"I don't know. Maybe down to the market."

"Hmm...I wonder why."

"Who knows." the girl replied with a shrug.

"I'll confront him when he gets home."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. What about you? Didn't you just come back from a trip to Aizu?"

"Yeah. My father is healed now. The doctor gave him the medicine he needed."

"Good."

"What about your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yes. You will be turning sixteen if I'm not mistaken, right?"

Tomoe nods and starts untying the binds to her sleeves after taking the cloth covering her hair off.

"What will you do?" Ayumi asks with curiosity apparent in her voice.

Tomoe shrugs and starts walking towards the house. She stops before she enters and turns to Ayumi.

"I'm going to get some radishes from the market. Do you want to come with me?" she offers and Ayumi nods.

  


*** *** ***

  


The two young woman walked among the crowded streets and they stopped at a stall where Ayumi was buying a few items. As she waited patiently, Tomoe's eyes scanned the area around her. The market was so full today. It wasn't unusual to see it so full, but it was just an observation at the time. A faint breeze made it's way and Tomoe held her hair back from going into her face. That's when she caught sight of Kiyosato and Enishi. Ayumi had come to her side and called to Tomoe, but she had not answered. She finally lay a hand on Tomoe's arm. She turned to her friend calmly and Ayumi looked curious.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"It's Enishi and Kiyosato." Tomoe replied as she looked back to the two across the way by a restaurant.

"What are they doing together?"

"I don't know."

Tomoe's eyes were fixed on the unlikely pair. Even more attracting of her gaze was that they looked to be in a heated discussion. What _was_ going on?

  


*** *** ***

  


The three Yukishiro family members were seated once again at the dinner table that night. The same silence lingered about them as they ate.

"Enishi." Tomoe called, breaking the silence.

She put down her bowl on the table and he looked up to her with a timid demeanor.

"Hai, 'nee-san(6)?" he answered .

"Where were you today?"

"Nowhere." he replied with a shrug and put some rice in his mouth.

"Enishi, don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you, 'nee-san." 

"Enishi." a deep voice interjected.

Tomoe was surprised to hear her father speak and turned to him to see that he had his bowl down on the table.

"You will answer your sister when she asks you a question." he stated firmly.

"I wasn't anywhere. I was just out playing with the other children." he replies with his head tilted down.

"Enishi..."

Tomoe had never really heard her father's voice so demanding of Enishi. In fact, he rarely spoke to his son. She looked at her brother as he flinched at the sound of his name from his father. She saw her brother subtly grind his teeth and clench his fists underneath the table.

"I was nowhere." he states, giving each word a clear, crisp sound, almost detaching them from each other.

"Enishi..." Tomoe says softly and puts a hand on his clenched fists.

His fists dissolve back into loose hands and he stands up.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he states with a firm, anger-filled tone and stalks out of the room, his footsteps heard every step of the way.

"Tomoe." 

She turned to her father who looked at her with tired eyes.

"I will retire for tonight. Please forgive me." he says and stands up as well, leaving the room.

She sighs in defeat and looks at both their bowls, unfinished.

  


*** *** ***

  


After cleaning up, Tomoe exited the kitchen only to be greeted by a cool breeze and the presence of Kiyosato. She smiled at the sight of him. He was standing underneath the cherry blossom tree on their property, looking up at the stars. With a casual stride, she walked over to him and he turned to her, hearing her footwear behind him. He smiled to her and she nodded her head, acknowledging him.

"Tomoe, don't be angry with Enishi." he said softly.

"You were with him today. Forgive me, but I saw you when I was in the market." she informed.

"Ah." 

They both looked up at the sky and Kiyosato found himself peeking at her from the corner of his eyes. He turned to her finally and she turned to him.

"Tomoe, your brother saw your father with another woman." he said almost reluctantly.

"Oh."

Tomoe's expression failed her and she seemed saddened by the news. Her eyes averted to the ground as Kiyosato continued.

"Enishi saw your father leave the restaurant with another woman last week when he went to buy you tofu. He has been following your father everyday since. I was with my father at that restaurant when I caught sight of Enishi and the object of his gaze. I took Enishi outside and told him to calm his rage. I was afraid he might embarrass his father or hurt him in some way."

"Arigatou, Kiyosato."

"Tomoe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm just disappointed in my father."

"It's been almost seven years..."

"It's not that. I thought he loved my mother."

"Tomoe, you have to understand. No matter how much you love a person, no other can replace them. Even though he is seeing this woman, he has never forgotten his first love. No one can ever forget the memories they hold with their first love."

Tomoe looks up to Kiyosato to meet his eyes. She nods in understanding.

"I must go home. I'm tired from accompanying my father today." Kiyosato explains and turns on his heel to leave.

"Oyasumi nasai(7), Kiyosato."

"Goodbye, Tomoe."

She watched him as he left and turned around herself to go put herself to bed.

  


- End of Act I -

  


  


Reader's Guide

1 – san – a suffix for respect

2 – I'm using the Japanese order of names

3 – Gomen nasai – I'm sorry, excuse me, forgive me

4 – Arigatou – thank you

5 – Otou-san - father

6 – 'nee-san – big sister

7 – Oyasumi nasai – Good night

  


  


Author's Notes: There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I tried to portray the characters as best as I could given the little information I knew. I tried to do some research on the characters on their fan sites. Why do this fic you ask? Well, I noticed that a lot of people do Tomoe/Kenshin fics, but what about the man she truly loved before Kenshin? Tomoe was in love with her best friend from childhood, she grew to love Kenshin after the fact that her love had died. I mean, I prefer Kenshin/Kaoru and Kiyosato/Tomoe, but I also love Tomoe/Kenshin, don't get me wrong! I mean people do Kiyosato and Tomoe as background couples for after Kenshin divorces Tomoe, but I decided to try my hand at a before-Kenshin fic. Sometimes, I think I'm the only one who really prefers it that way and actually like K/T. And with this fiction, I hope that I can get you to at least warm up to the idea of Tomoe and Kiyosato. ^.^ The story may be slow at showing their affection at first, but I'm also attempting to show her interaction with her brother, father, and other characters. Please enjoy the fic and review. Also, when I wrote the fic, if you must have mood music for one part, it would have to be after you first read the title, listen to "On the Pier" from the Seisouhen soundtrack. I can so see Tomoe walking through the crowds with a shot of her face flashing briefly.


	2. Act II: Coming of Age

Tomoe sat before her mirror and fixed her hair back, her clothes rustling slightly with her graceful movements. She looked to her door to see the outline of Kiyosato on the rice paper. She smiled and took one final glance in the mirror. Her hair still fell out of the tie to frame her face and her face was clean as usual. Putting the cover on the mirror, she put it away in her drawer and picked up her bag, slipping it onto her wrist as she straightened out her white, cotton kimono and the dark red obi. 

Kiyosato turned to Tomoe as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ready?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

She nodded with a faint smile.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales Before the Meiji Era

  


Act II: Coming of Age

  


The couple walked through the almost vacant streets, both quiet and their gazes' focused ahead. During their trek, Kiyosato caught sight of a group of girls Tomoe's age. His ear had caught what they were talking about as they came to a fit of giggles.

"Look, it's Tomoe. She's so beautiful." one girl commented.

"Yeah, but she's always putting on such airs like she's better than everyone else." another added.

"The only people she is ever seen with is her family, Ayumi, and Kiyosato. What a pity that there isn't much personality behind those looks." one interjected.

Kiyosato looked at Tomoe through the corner of his eyes. She looked impassive, as if she had never heard it. But this was at first glance. When he glanced over again, he could see Tomoe bow her head slightly. They had finally left behind those girls when he spoke up.

"You know, I never questioned you about it. But why don't you hang out with the other girls?" he asked softly.

"I don't care for them." she replied.

"Why is that?"

"They don't care for me. Why should I waste my time on meaningless affections?"

They walked on more in silence when they came upon some children running past them. Kiyosato patted some of the children's heads with a smile and they tugged on Kiyosato's sleeves.

"Kiyosato-san! Come play with us!" they yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but not today. Today, I intend to spend time with my friend, Tomoe."

The children looked to Tomoe briefly before returning their attention to Kiyosato again. In Tomoe's mind, the children reminded her of herself and Kiyosato in their youth. Her eyes had a far off gaze as she began to think about how their friendship had begun so long ago. So long ago, that it was when her mother was alive. To Tomoe, it seemed so distant in her mind yet it was there very clearly.

  


***

  


"Tomoe...you must be a lady. Keep your hair tied back like this. You look very beautiful." a feminine voice murmured as skillful hands combed her long ebony hair and tied it back carefully.

Tomoe was just a child when her mother used to do her hair. Her mother sat behind her, her hair as black as Tomoe's yet placed in a neat bun. Her black eyes were focused on her fingers as they brushed across the tie and down her child's hair. Tomoe sat quietly and obediently while her mother fretted over her lovingly.

"Tomoe?" her mother called to her.

"Hai, 'kaa-san(1)?" she answered.

"I'm finished."

The comb was placed on the little vanity table and she heard her mother rise to her feet with the natural grace that Tomoe inherited. Her light lavender kimono with a maroon obi fit her so perfectly. Tomoe's eyes followed her mother across the room and watched as she opened the door. 

"Midori!" Tomoe's father's voice was heard.

"Coming!" she said not in a shout but a firm, unfaltering tone.

She turned her face to Tomoe and smiled her warm smiles to her daughter.

"Why don't you go see Kiyosato, ne?" she said and Tomoe nodded in response.

"Tomoe!" a young boy's voice called.

As her mother walked away, she shielded her eyes from the light and her eyes adjusted to see familiar brown eyes.

  


*** 

  


"Tomoe...?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Kiyosato putting a child down from his back. His smile was so reflective of the mood with the children's giggles ringing in the air.

"Why is she so quiet, Kiyosato-san?" one asked after attaching herself to his leg.

"Tomoe's just shy." he replied as he glanced over at his female friend.

Tomoe's eyes found his and she looked at him almost thoughtfully.

"Okay, kids. That's enough. I must get going." he said in order to calm their playful tugs.

A chorus of disappointed children bid him goodbye as he and Tomoe walked away.

"You're good with children." she commented with her usual impassive face.

"Well, I never had any siblings growing up. It gives me time to catch up. Besides, I want to have children of my own one day." he said as he dusted his sleeves off or the dirt from the children's hands.

She smiled subtly without Kiyosato knowing and a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Hey, Tomoe, what do you wish to have with this new year of life given to you?" he asked innocently.

She pushed aside her reactions and her eyes drifted to him.

"Well...," she looked thoughtful for a moment while she looked for an answer, "I want my family to be happy."

"Do you always wish for other's happiness but your own?"

"Forgive me."

"Stop apologizing." he said firmly.

She noticed he had stopped walking shortly before he said the last line and turned to him. He looked into her eyes so clearly as if he were trying to look at her true self.

"Kiyosato...?" she called with concern.

"Tomoe, what do you wish for yourself?"

She remained silent, looking to him for a sign of what he wanted her to answer, but all she saw was his eagerness to here hers.

"I wish to be as good of a person as my mother, maybe even better. I would like to wake up one morning with a full heart." she replied truthfully and genuinely.

Kiyosato started walking and she watched with abiding eyes as he walked past her. He stopped, paused, and turned his head to her.

"Shall we continue our walk?" he asked with his eyes reflecting his good nature once more. 

She looked to him with confusion, but it melted away to her smile. She nodded and they resumed walking through the streets.

  


*** *** ***

  


"Tomoe!" Enishi called out as Tomoe entered the gates.

At the entrance of the house, Enishi stood with a boyish smile to greet her with.

"Enishi, you're home early. Did you have fun today?" she asked, treading to the entrance.

"It wasn't bad. I made a new friend."

"I can see your change of temperance." 

"Yeah, we played until his mother called him for lunch."

"Which I assume you are here for now. But to tell you the truth, Enishi, I wasn't expecting you so early." she said as she walked past Enishi, leaving her shoes outside, so that she could walk into the house.

"You were with him today, weren't you?" Enishi asked almost coldly.

Tomoe froze and stiffened at his tone. She loosened and bowed her head slightly with regret at what she was about to say.

"Enishi, I would like you to refrain from ever using that tone with me." she said unshakably.

"Hai, 'nee-san." he said obediently before walking off, his footsteps heard as he dragged his feet along.

  


*** *** ***

  


The sun was high in the sky when Tomoe walked through the open gates looking for a sign of anyone's presence in a familiar house she had always come to visit.

"Hello?" she called.

"Tomoe? What are you doing here?" Ayumi's voice asked.

Tomoe turned on her heel to see Ayumi enter behind her. In hand, she held a box wrapped in a cloth.

"I came to see you." she replied.

Ayumi nodded and walked to her.

"I was out running an errand for my mother." she explained and Tomoe followed her as she kept on walking.

"I just came to find some company. I was feeling lonely at home."

"What about Enishi?"

Tomoe looked down and breathed outward.

"He's with a friend right now."

"And Kiyosato?"

"He's out with his father."

"What about your father?"

"He's out."

Ayumi was silent as she placed the package inside her house and came back out.

"So how was your walk with Kiyosato this morning?" she inquired curiously with a sly grin.

"It's the same as always." Tomoe replied flatly.

"So you say..." 

"Ayumi!"

"Forgive me. I just can't see how you two are just friends. It just doesn't make sense."

"Ayumi."

"Hm?"

"Kiyosato and I are friends because we find each other's presence comforting. It's convenient and we both like it that way. Kiyosato only thinks of me as a friend and I-the same."

"Oh, Tomoe, you're so humble. You don't realize how much you mean to him."

  


*** *** ***

  


Hideo, Tomoe's father, kneeled before the grave, his offerings of flowers placed in front of it. He had his palms touching to indicate that he was in prayer. His eyes were tightly closed and his concentration was so focused. When he finished, he opened his eyes to look at the grave.

"Midori..." he breathed almost inaudibly.

Images flashed in his mind of her smile as they talked out in the moonlight. Her hair was so shiny, her eyes reflected serenity and sincerity. She was perfect in his eyes and no one could replace her.

"Tomoe is a woman now. She looks a lot like you and has taken her role so seriously. In Edo, she is known as a cold woman. If only they could see her true self." 

He paused and sighed.

"Her birthday is soon. She will be turning sixteen. I only hope that she will find a husband soon. I do not wish for her to be an old maid. She deserves so much more. As for Enishi, he grows colder everyday and he wishes to keep his sister to himself. The thought of Kiyosato angers him even if he is just a friend. I wish Enishi had met you. I still believe he would've been better with you. Tomoe can't do this on her own and I don't know how to handle him. Whatever words I say, he turns them and his hatred for me builds. I truly wish you were still here by my side. With you, I think I could over come this."

There is no sign to comfort him and he sits back on his heels.

"And still you don't answer me..." he said in defeat and looked up at the sky.

It was time to go home.

  


*** *** ***

  


The sound of the birds crowing and the flapping of wings were heard as Kiyosato entered Ayumi's family property. The birds took flight all around him, yet he kept calm as he walked towards the house. On the porch, Ayumi and Tomoe sat talking, their delicate laughter ringing like bells in his ears. He stopped and watched Tomoe's features, the way her eyes lit up at everything Ayumi had said in a whisper to her.

"Kiyosato?!" Ayumi exclaimed in surprise.

Tomoe's face snapped to his and their eyes met. She looked down a bit, breaking their eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Ayumi questioned with a jovial presence in her voice.

"I came to see my two friends." he answered with a smile.

"Kiyosato, don't play with me. You just wanted to procrastinate so you wouldn't have to do chores that your father gave you to do before went to the special dinner tonight." Ayumi teased.

Tomoe watched the friendly exchange between Kiyosato and Ayumi as they began to joke around. Ayumi had joined them when she came to Edo to be raised by her aunt and uncle. She did not arrive until Enishi was a year old, but Tomoe and her grew up together as the best of friends.

  


***

  


A young Tomoe was sitting before the washtub, her kimono sleeves tied back as usual and her hair held back with her usual tie. She scrubbed and scrubbed, making the sheets as white as she could. But the material of the clothes didn't interest her, even though she had put much energy into it. She went to wipe the sweat of her forehead. The sun was beating down on her and it was one of the hottest summers she had ever seen in her short lifetime. That's when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a little girl hunched over, her body slouched and her hands on her knees.

"Hi." the strange girl greeted.

"Hi." Tomoe replied uncertainly and tilted her head, showing her confusion, "Who are you?"

"My name is Fukao Ayumi. What's your name?" she asked with such an innocent, child-like voice.

"Yukishiro Tomoe desu(2)."

"Why do you stay in your house all day, Yukishiro Tomoe?"

"I have to take care of Enishi."

"Who's Enishi?"

"My little brother."

"Isn't that your mom's job?"

"I don't have a mother. She died about a year ago."

"Oh. I lost my mother, too. I also lost my father. They died last month."

Suddenly, the cries of Enishi interrupted the two and Tomoe rose to her feet.

"Is that your brother crying?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. I must go tend to him now." Tomoe said almost monotonously as she began walking to the house, "You can leave if you want to. I guess I'm not a very interesting person."

"Oh no! I think the exact opposite! I find you very interesting, Yukishiro Tomoe!"

As Tomoe entered the house, she managed to have a small trace of a smile upon her lips. After that, Ayumi had been coming to see her and vice versa. Ayumi rarely played with the other girls even though she was lonely. Instead, she found her company in Tomoe.

  


*** *** ***

  


"Tomoe, sit down! I will not have you cooking on your own birthday." Ayumi insisted as she waved a blade at her.

"Ayumi, please be careful with that!" Kiyosato warned as he took the knife out of Ayumi's hands.

"Kiyosato!" 

"I don't want you to accidentally kill Tomoe on her own day! Take this in the kitchen." he said as he handed it to her and shoved her in the direction of the next room.

Tomoe smiled at her two friends' expense. Kiyosato turned in time to catch her expression and a faint giggle.

"You can act like this so freely around me?" he asked seriously with a straight expression.

Her expression changed back to impassive and she looks him in the eyes.

"For years, I found it hard to act on my emotions and it's still kind of hard. Forgive me." she said with an apologetic bow of her head.

"You apologize too much." he said with his usual smile and the gleeful gleam in his eyes returning.

The gate is heard closing and Tomoe turns, breaking their moment once more, to see her father with a package in hand. He walked up to the house and walked past Tomoe and Kiyosato.

"Tadaima(3)." he said in his gruff voice.

"Okaeri nasai(4)." Tomoe responded and watched as he disappeared into another room.

Kiyosato massaged the back of his neck and gave an expression of unease.

"Are you okay?" Tomoe asked in concern.

"I was just wondering where your brother is." he answered.

Tomoe's eyes widened and she turned on her heel, running down to Enishi's room.

"Enishi!" she called and opened his door.

She gazed in to see that his futon was placed neatly in one corner and that everything was in its place, except Enishi was nowhere to be found.

"'Nee-san..." a voice murmured behind her.

Tomoe turned to see Enishi with an ink bottle in hand. 

"Enishi! Don't scare me like that." Tomoe said calmly.

He handed her the bottle and brush. She looked at them with confusion.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Happy birthday." he said with a genuine smile.

"I don't have any paper, Enishi." 

"You'll find uses for it. I'm sure."

He walked towards the main part of the house and she watched him leave. She looked down at the bottle and brush in the palm of her hand and heard the shouts of Kiyosato and Enishi. With a sigh, she walked into her room, placing them on her vanity table and ran back to intercept the fight between Kiyosato and Enishi. She walked in to see the reason of Kiyosato's shouts. Enishi was biting his hand. 

"Enishi! Stop this instant!" she commanded sharply.

Enishi did as he was told and Kiyosato clutched his hand with a look of pain apparent upon his face. Tomoe looked to her brother with annoyance and he looked back at her as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Enishi, why did you do that?" Tomoe probed.

"He's in our home, Tomoe."

"As he is every year on my birthday."

Enishi snorted weakly and walked past Kiyosato. Bumping his shoulder against his arm angrily.

"Your brother is such a treasure." Kiyosato said in a tone that can be easily discovered as a lie with an accompanying weak smile.

"Kiyosato..." Tomoe said with a warning tone in her voice.

She walked up to him and took his hand. He had a sharp in-take of breath as she examined it. She looked so thoughtful as she traced her fingers over the bite marks.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"What do I always tell you?" he said equally in volume as her.

"Kiyosato, I..."

"Dinner's ready!" Ayumi called out.

The two looked up to look towards the origin of her voice.

"You were saying..?" Kiyosato said, urging her to continue.

"Dinner is ready. We should go eat." Tomoe stated and walked off.

He watched her with a warm feeling. His heart felt so strange at that moment, yet he always felt this feeling before in those some odd moments he often shared with Tomoe.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe sat outside as she heard Ayumi clean up and the men chatting. Enishi was already in bed, sleeping. Tomoe had put him to bed after dinner since she saw the obvious signs of his drowsiness. He yawned a lot during dinner and he rubbed his eyes occasionally. Rising from her seat, she took Enishi's hand and led him out of the room to his bed. Once there, she tucked him in as usual and she watched him until he drifted off into slumber. 

Now, there she sat on the porch, enjoying the summer night's breeze. She looked up at the moon. It was full and carried a yellow tint to it. That's when she heard her father clear his throat behind her. She heard the wood creak as he sat himself down beside her, letting his feet dangle off the side.

"Tomoe..." he began, "I'm not a man of many words. You know that."

"Hai(5)."

"But I want to give you this."

She felt a weight placed in her hands and she looked down to see a book.

"'tou-san, what is this?"

"It's a journal."

"A journal?"

"Yes. Your mother was not really good at calligraphy like you. You've had the advantage of education and I would like you to use this as something to vent to, instead of holding it within. You will find that it can be quite relieving of stress."

Tomoe traced the cover with her fingers, feeling the smooth material of it. It was hers, and hers alone. She took it and clutched it to her chest, closing her eyes while emitting a sigh. She just relished in the feeling of having this book for her personal thoughts. Her father smiled as he watched his daughter from the corner of his eyes. He had made her happy.

  


*** *** ***

  


The clouds drifted past the moon and the visitors were leaving for the night. Ayumi and Tomoe talked on the porch, while Kiyosato and Hideo conversed near the gate. 

"Tomoe?"

"Hai?"

"Have you noticed how Kiyosato has been trying so hard to get to know your father lately?"

"No. I really haven't noticed, but yes, he is talking to him more than usual."

"I wonder what he's up to..."

"Ayumi, why do you think such denouncing thoughts of Kiyosato?"

"I'm not accusing him of anything, I just want to know what's going on with him."

"He is a good man, Ayumi. I trust him."

Ayumi looked to Tomoe who's eyes were fixed on Kiyosato. Ayumi knew of Tomoe's feelings and how close Kiyosato and her were. She knew ever since they were young. Kiyosato and Tomoe knew each other without even asking. Sometimes, Ayumi envied it, but she decided it was so petty to be jealous of their understanding. Truly, deep down, Ayumi wanted what they had with someone of her own. Tomoe and her were very good friends, yet there were times when she felt Tomoe wasn't venting her problems like with Enishi. She always, practically, had to shake it out of her. But gazing at Tomoe now, her heart ached. Tomoe obviously longs for Kiyosato to look at her differently, but alas, nothing has changed. 

"Ayumi, we have to leave now! It's getting late!" Kiyosato yelled.

Ayumi's eyes suddenly lit up and she ran picked up a box wrapped in a cloth that Tomoe had saw her bring into her house that day. She held it in front of Tomoe.

"Here! It's from Kiyosato and I. It was my idea, his money." she said happily and Tomoe took hold of it into her possession.

She unwrapped the cloth, letting it fall to the ground, and with a held breath, she opened the box. Inside was a dark blue shawl. She carefully took it out of the bow to feel the warm material in her hands.

"It's for the coming winter, so you won't be cold." Ayumi stated.

Tomoe looked up to her friend only to find that she was already walking towards Kiyosato. She watched as her friends said their last goodbyes and departed into the darkness of night with only the fireflies left to trail behind them in the warm air of the night.

  


*** *** ***

  


"Kiyosato?" Ayumi called his attention as they departed from the Yukishiro household.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Why were you talking to Hideo-san tonight?"

"He is an interesting man, Ayumi. You should talk to him, too."

"You know that not what I mean." she said with a grim expression and a serious tone.

Kiyosato gave her an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said with a good hearted chuckle.

Ayumi crossed her arms with a groan and gave him a suspicious look.

"You're being difficult, Kiyosato Akira..." she muttered and he just chuckled in response.

  


- End of Act II - 

  


  


**Reference for Readers**:

1 – 'kaa-san - mom

2 – Yukishiro Tomoe desu. - I'm Yukishiro Tomoe.

3 – tadaima – I'm home.

4 – okaeri nasai – welcome back.

5 – hai - yes

  


**Author's Note**: There's the second part. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It has encouraged me to keep going! I must warn you though, I'm not a mushy love story writer. Can ya tell? *.* Besides, I doubt that Tomoe and Kiyosato were really acting fast on their feelings. I think they knew it was there, but they didn't have proof. As for Ayumi, how do you like her as a new character? Tomoe must have had at least one friend in her days as a growing child. I also have plans for Ayumi. She will have importance to the future RK clan. I'm not going to reveal why, but you'll know once the story starts to come along. Don't worry! I'm not changing anything that was written by Watsuki. This is just my take on what happened before his story. I will not put a new character or make a story involving the Kenshin-gumi and what if this person came back to talk about Tomoe or get revenge and stuff like that. I'm not good at those! So just enjoy this story and tell me your opinions. ^.^ I'll see ya all around!


	3. Act III: Across the Stars

"Enishi!" Tomoe called out.

"Hai!" he answered over the children's laughter and shouts.

"Come here!"

Small feet pounded on the ground, rushing to get to their destination. Enishi ran up to Tomoe and she caught him as he slid to a stop. She patted the top of his head with a smile and he looked up to her with a weak smile and labored breathing.

"Enishi, you need to eat if you want to continue playing with your friend, ne?" she said with a smile and he nodded with energetic force.

As he went inside the gate, Tomoe felt cold all of a sudden. She put her arms around herself and turned around. An older woman was watching her from the other side of the street with a grim expression. Shocked by the glare, Tomoe quickly turned away and retreated into the house.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales from Before the Meiji Era

  


Act III: Across the Stars

  


"That girl that you associate with...what is her name?" The elderly woman inquired as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"Yukishiro Tomoe." Kiyosato replied.

"She has a son out of wed-lock?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Aunt Etoro. That is her little brother, Enishi. I've told you many times before that her mother died when she was a child." Kiyosato stated in a frustrated tone.

"Ah. I see..."

Kiyosato eyed his aunt. She had the apparent signs of age. Her hands were still delicate as a young woman's, but her eyes were a dead give-away. The corners had wrinkles and her forehead creased when she raised her eyebrow in indication of suspicion. Her mouth was carefully colored to add beauty to her, but her look gave off a coldness. With her ebony hair, it was also made to be be prim as her whole appearance spoke. It was put up into a neat bun with two sticks held in a x-shape in it. She was seated before the table in a black kimono and a dark maroon obi to keep it together. Her tabis were the same color as the obi. She was always a proper woman even when it came to uniformity. She dabbed the sides of her mouth with a handkerchief and placed it in her lap before meeting Kiyosato's eyes with her own brown ones.

"Go and see your father now, Akira." she commanded and he bowed his head politely before leaving the room.

After he was fully gone, she cleared her throat and looked down at her tea cup.

"You've been standing there too long and you were keeping my tea." Etoro conveyed in a cold tone.

From out of the shadows of the doorway to the next room, a woman stepped out with a tea kettle on a tray. Her black hair was put up into a bun, but her kimono was not as extravagant as Etoro's. It was a plain, white, cotton kimono with a light lavender obi. Her black eyes were focused on the older woman before her with a silent anger. Her expression was impassive as she opened her pink-tinted lips to speak.

"Gomen nasai." she stated stiffly and tread over to her husband's older sister. 

She placed the tray down and poured the steaming hot tea into the cup carefully. Etoro's eyes were fixed on the tea. With careful movements, the woman pouring the tea stopped and placed it back down on the table.

"What's wrong with you, Urara?" Etoro asked with slight mockery in her voice as she lifted her cup.

"Why were you talking about Akira's friend?" Urara asked almost inaudibly, "You know how much he dislikes you denouncing her."

"It's high-time that Akira found a wife, Urara. I hope you find it in your best interest as well."

"He is still young-."

"He's almost seventeen. Do you not find it strange that your son goes to meet that Yukishiro girl almost everyday."

"She is his best friend. I do not find it unusual for friends to meet."

"He is your son and as his mother, it is your duty to take interest in his future."

"Etoro, my son _is_ my business."

"And he is your husband's. I'm sure my brother feels the same as I."

Urara bowed her head.

"Yes, Etoro."

  


*** *** ***

  


Ayumi and Tomoe walked through the busy streets of Edo, chatting along the way. Both were clothed in kimonos with shawls wrapped around them because the winter was just around the bend. The autumn wind nipped at their heels as they trekked further.

"I don't know what to do. Toson-san has asked for my hand in marriage." Ayumi informed her.

"Myoujin Toson? He's from a long line of samurai, is he not?"

"Yes."

They both were silent as they continued to walk on. Ayumi parted her lips to speak, but they heard shouts coming from a nearby dojo. They stopped and turned to see the dojo sign.

"The Kamiya dojo..." Tomoe read aloud.

"Isn't that the technique that teaches the sword to protect? What a silly notion in a time when Japan is on the brink of revolution." Ayumi commented with a snort, "If I had a son, I would never let him be led on by this teacher's technique."

"Excuse me!" a small voice said.

A little girl with a high ponytail and adorned a gi and hakama pushed past them. The two young women looked at the tiny girl who turned quickly around with an apologetic bow and ran on into the dojo property.

"Who was that?" Tomoe asked in shock of the girl.

"Koshijiro's daughter, Kaoru. They say that since he doesn't have a son, his daughter will inherit the technique. But that's also unheard of. A woman teacher..." 

"I think that's admirable. She's taking up a role that not many girls have taken before."

"Quite true."

They continued on walking and Tomoe looked to Ayumi, seeing that she had clutched her shawl closer to herself.

"So what of Myoujin-san? Will you accept his proposal?"

"My uncle says it would be best for me. Myoujin-san has had his eye on me since I came to Edo. He does come from a respectable family. What do you think, Tomoe?"

"How well do you know Myoujin-san?"

"I don't know him at all, except for the fact that I had conversed with him occassionally. My aunt and uncle are pushing for this union. I wish I were like you, Tomoe."

"How so? I haven't even received a proposal yet and I haven't any suitors who have come."

"You're father isn't pushing you for marriage yet. You still have time."

There was pregnant pause before Tomoe spoke again.

"So you will marry Myoujin-san?"

"To please my family for taking me in when no one else would, yes. It is my debt to them and I shall repay them."

"Ayumi, you can't accept this simply because of duty."

"Isn't that why you do the things you do?"

Tomoe was apalled and stayed silent. She couldn't answer or protest her friend. She had never seen Ayumi so serious, only when she had first revealed that her parents had died and her father's brother took her in since they had no child of their own. Sure, they had treated her like their own, but deep inside, Ayumi had truly felt that she wasn't pleasing them. This made her so guilty and Tomoe knew her reasoning, she could not stop Ayumi. And inside, Tomoe wished that Myoujin was the one she loved or would grow to love after their marriage.

"You will walk me to Myoujin's, won't you?" Ayumi asked shakily.

Tomoe nodded and Ayumi smiled.

"Forgive me, Tomoe." she whispered, letting the wind carry her words to Tomoe's ear.

  


*** *** ***

  


The gate was open when Tomoe came upon Kiyosato's house. She stepped inside and didn't see anyone in sight. She sighed.

"He's not home." she murmured and turned around, ready to go home.

"You are the Yukishiro girl, are you not?" a somewhat deep female voice asked.

She turned in surprise to see Etoro walking towards her with a kindly smile. 

"Yes, I am Yukishiro Tomoe. You must be Etoro-san, Kiyosato's aunt." Tomoe concluded.

"Ah, you are not a dumb as I thought you to be."

Tomoe was shocked. She did not know how to take that comment, but she took it with a faint smile and silence.

"So I assume you've come for Akira?"

"I just wished to have his company, but I see he's not in."

"Oh, don't be discouraged. Please, come in. I would like to chat with you for a bit." she said with her sweet smile.

Tomoe watched her with suspicion, but followed her anyway.

  


***

  


"So what of your mother? How did she die?" Etoro asked as she took a sip of tea.

Tomoe stared at the cup before her, her hands only placed at the sides. She made no move to drink it, she did not even raise her head to answer.

"She died giving birth to Enishi, my little brother." Tomoe replied.

"And you raise him now. How honorable..."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed as she heard her take a sip. She could feel Etoro's gaze upon her.

"Come now, child. Why so shy and tense? Have I done something to hurt you?" Etoro asked with a raised eye brow.

"No." she replied with odd feelings stirring within her.

"Then shall we continue?"

"Yes."

Etoro's gaze was no longer kindly as she placed her cup down delicately. Her smile turned cruel as Tomoe took a sip.

"And what are your intentions for my nephew?" Etoro asked.

Her head shot up in shock and she stared at Etoro's now calm expression.

"I have no intentions at all." Tomoe responded.

"You know, a crane looks so beautiful, delicate, and innocent at first glance, but isn't it the one that causes all the ripples in the lakes?"

Tomoe stood up and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry to have intruded on your vacation here. I will just have to talk to Kiyosato later." she said as she slid open the shoji, "Farewell, Etoro-san. I hope you find your stay in Edo well."

She slid the door shut behind her, leaving Etoro to sip her tea alone with a smug look upon her face.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe sat down at her vanity table and opened her journal. She sighed. It was the first page. Taking a hold of the brush, she dipped it into the ink and began to write. As she wrote on, her brush stopped in mid-stroke as she heard Enishi tossing and turning in bed. She turned her head and placed the brush down. Pushing herself up, she padded over to the next room and kneeled beside her brother's futon. Grabbing him by his shoulders, she felt the sweat drench his yukatta. With vigorous shakes, she awoke him from his sleep and he clutched onto her.

"'nee-san!"

Tomoe patted his head and rested her chin upon his head.

"Enishi, calm yourself. It was only a nightmare." she said in a soothing tone.

His clutch loosened and he sat back. She let go of him and let her hands slide up to cup his cheeks. 

"Enishi, what is it that you dreamed of?" she asked.

"I saw you. You left the old man and I. You left us..." he whimpered.

She took a hold of him and placed her forehead against his, letting her eyelids close. 

"I will not leave you anytime soon, Enishi. I am needed here. One day, I will leave you, but not because I don't love you anymore, but because I must be with my husband. Do you understand?"

There was a pause and he spoke up in a audible yet low voice.

"You will not leave us-ever-and if you do, I will find you and bring you back home."

"Oh, Enishi..." she said with a sigh and released his head.

She tucked him into bed and that was the end of that. She departed from the room, closing the door behind her. Walking out onto the porch, she leaned against the wooden pillar and looked up at the stars.

  


*** *** ***

  


Kiyosato stood outside on his porch, also watching the stars above when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"I see you have not a wife in mind, Akira." a deep voice stated.

Kiyosato turned around to see his father. His father looked much like Kiyosato except he had a mustache and stubs on his chin. 

"'tou-san..." he murmured, but could not comment on what his father had just said.

"You know, I never asked much of you, Akira. You've been a good and honorable son. Though we are not one of the richest families, you've held the respect of a rich man. Though you are not a scholar, you have held such wisdom in your eyes. No one has pleased me the way you have. I only worry for your future."

"I know what you mean, but I have no means to support a wife."

"Then when you finally find that special someone, I want you to do so."

"Believe me, 'tou-san, I will."

"Have you found the perfect wife."

"You must wait a while. I just need a little more time." he said with a smile.

"What are you up to, Akira?"

"Nothing really. I just need time."

Kiyosato looked down at the water below, the reflection of the one quarter moon dancing along the surface. His father just stared at him curiously.

"Have you heard of your female friend's engagement?" 

Kiyosato's eyes looked to his father's.

"Who?"

"Fukao Ayumi."

He sighed in relief and gave his dad a smile.

"No. But I'm sure it will be a happy union to be made." he commented good-heartedly.

"Ah. Myoujin is a good family name. She is pleasing her family with this."

"Yes, she is."

"Who did you think I was talking about before?"

"What?"

"You were tense there for a second."

"Oh, nobody."

His father sighed and shook his head. 

"'tou-san, if you're so curious as to who I am thinking of as a wife, why don't you just find out. I'm sure you'll even see her as beautiful as I see her. There is not a moment that goes by that I don't think of her, so I guess it's hard to deny the way I feel to myself."

"Who is this mystery girl?"

"Like I said before: you'll just have to wait."

  


- End of Act III - 

  


  


**Author's Note**: I believe everyone knows now what Ayumi's role is. If you haven't guessed it yet, she's Yahiko's mother! And I put a little inside joke. You see, she says she wouldn't let her son become a swordsman who believes in the Kamiya Kasshin Style, yet her son later becomes the successor. I know-I'm a dork! Don't get me wrong, Yahiko will not be born during this fic! He won't be born until 1869! That's five years after she met Kenshin! Also, as for the names of Kiyosato's mother and aunt, I didn't make them up. I was watching the third OVA when I saw in the credits the names of the two ladies who were speaking about Tomoe behind that screen door. I just decided that the one insulting her would be the one named Etoro and the one defending her would be Urara. So anyway, please read and review! ^.^ I don't know what's up with me! I've had so much time to write, but I won't this week. Monday and Wednesday I'm recording an album with a choir and Tuesday and Thursday, I work (I have to miss FRIENDS and Will & Grace)! So I'll be busy! I hope you do enjoy this though! Also, I'd like to thank Firuze for pointing out that fact about Oibore!


	4. Act IV: Regrets

The crickets chirped their usual night lullaby while hands skillfully tugged at the thread sowed into the cloth. The dim candlelight was the only guide to the needle's path as Tomoe mended the rip. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. Her father was not home again. For the past week or so, he has been coming home late, worrying Tomoe to death. In her rest from her work, she heard the gate close, startling her. She sat up and stared at the doorway, awaiting her father to walk through it. Her father trudged in, his face full of exhaustion. He stared at her with old eyes, the flame from her candle reflected in his eyes.

"'tou-san...are you okay?" Tomoe asked with her hands in her lap.

He nodded with a slight cough, putting his clenched fist to his mouth.

"I'm just catching a slight cold." he informed her as he went for a cup and poured himself some water from a pitcher.

With a gulp, he paused and stared at the inside of his cup.

"The first snow will come late tonight." he stated.

She looked at him with uncertainty.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it. I always had a sense about the weather. Always."

He placed his cup down and departed from the room, the sound of his footsteps lagging behind him. 

  


A Moment's Memory

  


Romantic Tales Before the Meiji Era

  


Act IV: Regrets

  


The candle's flame flickered for a moment as she wrote in her journal, revealing her most personal thoughts and reflections of the day.

  


My father has been going out every night, leaving in the morning, not returning until way after nightfall. I can see it in Enishi's eyes, too. We both feel uneasy of this new change that has come about our father. Surely, he hasn't found a woman that satisfies his middle-aged whimsies with her feminine wiles. I can't accept that thought of my father. I worry so much about him, yet I never tell him. I can never express my care for any of the ones I love. Does that make me inhuman? Does that make me cold as all the people in Edo have branded me? Which leads me to another thought...what of me and Kiyosato?

  


Tomoe stopped as she felt a sudden chill sweep over her. She clutched at the fabric of her yukatta tighter to herself and looked outside. Standing up, she sauntered over to the shoji and slid open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight. The powdered snow was falling to the ground. Winter was here.

  


*** *** ***

  


Coming back from the market with her shawled wrapped tightly around her shoulders, Tomoe trekked back home with a bundle of vegetables in hand. As she came upon her neighborhood, she caught sight of the children playing. She smiled, but it faded as she saw no sign of Enishi. She walked further until she came upon her house. In front of it, Enishi stood, alone, building a snowman. Her expression saddened. He was alone again. 

"Enishi?" Tomoe called.

He looked up from his work and gave her an innocent smile. She returned it with her own and walked up to him.

"Why aren't you playing with the children?" she asked.

"They're not my friends." he said almost bitterly.

She bit her lip.

"What of your new friend?" she inquired curiously. 

He was silent as he rolled up a ball of snow while seated in a squatting position.

"We're not friends anymore..." Enishi muttered.

Tomoe's blood ran cold with his tone of voice. It was so bitter. She turned away from him and walked through the gate, leaving him to play on his own. 

"Tomoe!" 

She turned around in surprise to hear Kiyosato's voice. She walked outside to see Kiyosato across the street with a bunch of men his age. She walked up to them and they all said their goodbyes.

"Well, bye, Kiyosato!" one yelled as he started walking away.

"We'll see you tonight at the usual place." another said and walked away with the remaining men.

"You seem to have fun there. You've been going almost every night." Tomoe commented.

"It's fun. The guys all talk about their day and we drink sake." Kiyosato said as he turned to her with his smile.

_I care for Kiyosato. These frequent visits to the bar have become apart of him. And if it is what he does, I want to be apart of that as well. I want to be closer to Kiyosato and if going there closes the distance between us, then so be it._ Tomoe thought wistfully.

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Tomoe asked.

Kiyosato blinked in disbelief and had an expression of shock.

"Not at all." he said with almost a stutter at the beginning.

"Then I shall see you tonight." she said with a smile.

"I'll come for you after dinner." he said with a firm nod.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe finished the last of the dishes and wiped her hands on a towel. She turned to see Enishi seated leaning against the wall, his arm leaned on his up-right knee. He looked dully at the yard with a sigh.

"Enishi, get to bed." she commanded.

"Why are you in a rush to usher to me to my room?" he asked curiously, not even turning his head to her.

She looked down and closed her eyes with a release of her breath.

"I'm going out tonight." she stated.

"What?" 

He turned his head to her in disbelief.

"But you never go out. Why tonight?" he paused and his eyes widened with rage, "Not with Kiyosato?"

"Yes. I have asked to go with him to somewhere he enjoys." she said as she locked eye contact with her little brother.

"You can't!" he yelled.

"Enishi-!"

"Don't yell at me! How dare you neglect me!"

"Enishi, I have not neglected you. I have given up my childhood to take care of you, so you have no right to say that I have neglected you!" she snapped.

He stood up and stomped out of the room. She turned her head to the side and let a frustrated sigh escape her.

"Why must be you so difficult when it comes to Kiyosato...?" she asked as if Enishi were right there.

  


*** *** ***

  


Kiyosato stopped before the establishment and turned to his companion. He looked at her, her slim frame blending in with the snow because of her pure white kimono. Her lips trembled a bit and she let out a breath indicating her current freezing state.

"Are you sure you want to walk in there, Tomoe?" he asked almost uncertain.

She nodded with her usual impassive face.

"Tomoe, don't lie to me. You don't have to come here because I go here." he said with assurance.

"I want to go in." she said firmly and clearly.

He nodded and put his hand to the door, but stopped and turned to her once again.

"You've been drinking before, right?" he asked again with an uncertain tone.

"Kiyosato..."

"Okay."

He opened the door and she followed in behind him, the door cut off the frigid air outside and sustained the warmth in the room. There was much merriment in the room with men all in little groups, scattered about the place. Her eyes traced over each of the men and a few whistled at her. Kiyosato placed a hand on her elbow almost protectively. Her heart skipped a beat the moment the first touch was made, but she made no extremely obvious signs to indicate that she was truly affected. He led her across the room until they came upon a table full of Kiyosato's friends. There were two seats reserved, side-by-side. Kiyosato sat down and Tomoe next to him.

"Hey, Akira! We were wondering when you'd show up!" one of the men yelled merrily.

"Looks like Ryouta's already drunk..." another one of his friends commented and Kiyosato gave a hearty laugh.

His laugh was like music to Tomoe's ears. He was such a happy man. She started to get a funny feeling in her stomach, and she realized that this might've been a mistake. Suddenly, Tomoe felt a hand cover hers underneath the table. Startled, she turned to see Kiyosato lean towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and that's when the sake was placed before them.

"So, Kiyosato, how well can your woman take her liquor?" one fellow asked.

"Um...I think you're mistaken. You see Tomoe and I are not-."

Kiyosato cut himself off to see Tomoe drinking the cup of sake. His jaw dropped as she took it like as if she had done it before.

"Tomoe?! You drink?" he said in shock.

She put down the cup and one of his friends poured more into the cup.

"Wow, Kiyosato! You've got a winner there! She drinks better than my girl! Mine hates the taste!" one yelled with a vigorous pat given to Kiyosato on the back.

"Tom-To-To-Tomoe, don't you know that it's strong?" Kiyosato said with a stutter.

A bitter expression passed over her features and she returned to normal.

"It is strong." she simply commented and picked up the refilled cup.

  


*** *** ***

  


Cups of sake were littered around the table as all the men had drunk their fill and were in a drunken roar of chatter and laughter.

"And Genji, here, said, 'Hey, all the more to ya'!" one of Kiyosato's friends roared and busted into a hearty laugh, the other men joining him at the finishing of the anecdote.

Kiyosato, still laughing, turned to check on Tomoe who sat there calmly her hand over her mouth. His mirth faded as he caught sight of her eyes. They were so unusual, like she was sad, yet she was worried about something.

"Tomoe?" he said in a soft voice, leaning close to her.

She turned to him in surprise, her hand still holding its position in front of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She removed her hand and took hold of her shawl and bag.

"Forgive me. I must get home. I'm not feeling well." she said in her neutral voice.

She stood up, still as graceful as one could muster even in a drunken state.

"This was a mistake..." she said inaudibly before departing the place entirely.

She closed the door behind her, the sound of wood making impact with wood closing behind her. She sighed and looked up. The snow was falling from the dark, midnight sky and the air chilled her to the bone, now gone from the warmth of the room. She was ashamed that she had gotten so drunk so easily. A better woman wouldn't have drank so much on her first outing. It was despicable. With a heavy heart, she began her trek home. The crunch of snow could be heard under her feet and the sounds of some businesses still up and running because of the drunkards out. And then, that's when she heard a second pair of steps trailing behind her, the sounds barely reaching her ears. Her shallow breaths were softened and her heart started beating faster. Her mind started racing over the follower. It was probably a drunkard, one who recently exited a bar and was looking for a girl to dowse his desires. Her breathing became audible again as she found it harder to walk and that's when she felt a radiating heat at her back. A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Her eyes widened in fear and she snapped her head to the side to see Kiyosato's head a bit above her shoulder.

"You shouldn't go home like this. I will escort you." he said softly, the words barely escaping his parted lips.

The warmth was gone and she was surprised to see Kiyosato start to walk. She trailed behind him, her head tiled down, looking at the snow-covered ground before her. But she now noticed that her sight was somewhat off kilter and weariness over came her. With staggering steps, she finally fell to her knees and tried to push herself back up as weak as she was. When she pushed away a few stray bangs, she looked up to see Kiyosato standing before her, looking down. She hung her head, on the brink of tears. This night was not supposed to be like this. Instead of winning his affections, she had won his pity and shame. How could she have been so foolish to believe that one night could solve everything. She looked up and saw a hand before her...Kiyosato's hand... She stared at it in disbelief and uncertainty, then looked to his face. His smile was there, the merriment in his eyes. She tore her head away from his gaze and tried to stand up, but she found her knees falter. 

"Tomoe."

She looked up to see that his face was now serious, his eyes purged of all joviality and replaced with worry and care. 

"I will take care of you. Let me take you home." he said firmly.

She had never heard him speak in that tone before.

"Home..." she said wistfully.

She took his hand and he brought her up to her feet, but upon reaching her stance, she fell upon him. Her hands fisted in his gi as she tried to reach balance and her forehead leaned on his chest. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand, holding it to his chest, except that he changed the position. His hand was covering her own. Her head rose up to meet his meekly and she saw that he was still serious. He just stared at her with no intention of reacting. The smell of white plums and sake filled his senses. Then there was her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, stained with a light crimson color and her eyes glittering with unshed tears. He couldn't help himself. He lowered his head, his lips parted slightly. Tomoe just stayed still, not knowing what to do, yet her breath was quickening. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to come, but felt something brush against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Kiyosato placing a chaste kiss upon that area and afterwards, giving her a slight smile before lifting her into his arms. She felt odd being taken care of. It was not something that happened to her often with her mother deceased. Even though the ache of her mother's absence resided in her heart, she felt so warm right then. She just exhaled and leaned her head against Kiyosato's shoulder as he carried her home. It felt so right and all her shame melted away in his hold. She had her guard down. She felt safe.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe stood on the side, leaning against the wall as Kiyosato tried to open the gate as silently as he could. She swallowed back the warm and heavy lump in her throat as she tried to push away the vomit from coming up. She lifted her head to see Kiyosato reaching for her and she took his hand lazily. Before she could fall, he pulled her into his arms and she leaned against him as he walked her in. She stumbled over her feet a few times, but Kiyosato's grip on her was firm and he did not let her loose herself. Finally, they had made it to her room and he put her to the ground. She sat down and watched as he unrolled her futon, getting her bed ready for her. His face was so stern yet his concern was so earnest. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched him in the dim moonlight filtering in her room from the open door. Turning to her, he walked over and lifted her to her feet gently. He walked her over to her bed and let her down in her bed. 

"Kiyo-."

"Shh. You'll wake up your family." he whispered as he tucked her in.

"I'm still in my kimono..." she said faintly.

"I know." 

There was a silence as he stood up and went towards the door.

"Kiyosato, I-."

He turned to her and made a gesture for her to be quiet. He gave a smile as he whispered almost inaudibly, "Oyasumi nasai."

She watched him close the door behind him and the shadow of his retreating form until he was fully gone. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had missed another chance to tell him her feelings. 

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe sat on her porch, leaning against the wooden pillar while clutching her stomach. She felt so sick. Her skin was so pale in the daylight almost matching the color of her kimono. She had changed since the night before into a yukatta, so that she would be comfortable with this new sickness she had gotten. If only she hadn't drank so much sake, she wouldn't be like this. 

"Looks like you had a great night..." a feminine voice commented.

Tomoe looked up to see Ayumi beside her, dressed in a fine red kimono and black shawl.

"You look good today. Any reason why?" Tomoe asked weakly.

"Myoujin-san is coming to visit."

"Myoujin-san? You're still not on a first name basis?"

"You're not with Kiyosato." Ayumi said with pursed lips.

"We're not engaged." Tomoe deadpanned.

"Well, Toson-san and I have had pleasant conversations."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's actually a very kind man, yet I fear he worries of his status in a samurai family. He is so insecure about displeasing me. He loves me a lot."

There was a silence as Ayumi looked to the sky and Tomoe leaned her head to the side. Tomoe did not know what to say about Ayumi and Toson. Ayumi was starting to show interest in her husband-to-be, yet she never said that she returned his love. This worried Tomoe. But Ayumi was right. All women have a right and certain pride to please their families. Ayumi was pleasing them by this marriage arrangement. Ayumi had always been the one to voice her impressions or feelings, but with Toson, it was different. Ayumi would never utter a word of what she felt for him. Maybe it were empty affections, just doing what she was taught: to listen to her partner and be obedient. What would Tomoe do for when and if the time ever came for her. Would she react as Ayumi did for Toson. Would her heart be empty as well as her actions, or would she actually wake up to be with the man she loved. It was odd how in times of another's problems, Tomoe contemplated her own thoughts on it and if she were in that scenario.

"Tomoe? You got drunk, didn't you?" Ayumi asked with worry.

Tomoe nodded numbly.

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

"Oh."

There was another brief silence and a breeze swept the area around them causing the two girls to clutch their shawls closer to themselves. The breeze provoked the gate to swing open and shut, the hinges creaking. The two girls turned their heads to see it just swing without a soul to walk through it.

"I saw your father with a woman last night." Ayumi blurted out.

Tomoe looked lazily up at her and there was a certain questioning in her look. Ayumi's hands twisted the shawl in grasp as she explained.

"Toson took me out to dinner and I caught sight of such melodious laughter. I turned just to get a glimpse at the its source and I saw a woman on your father's arm. I don't know for sure, but he was just there and he didn't do anything to remove her." Ayumi's demure diminished before Tomoe's eyes as she watched her began to get emotional, "I didn't know what to do. Everything you told me about your mother kept popping up in my mind, and especially, the talks of your father and her. It was like he didn't care for your mother's absence at all, like he had never loved her!"

She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went downward. Tomoe looked down as well.

"Maybe they weren't. Not all people get married for the right reasons, some get married for the only available reasons."

"Tomoe, don't say that. I don't know if she was _his_ woman."

"Ayumi, you've said everything I need to know. Please don't upset yourself anymore."

"Tomoe, I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep this from you."

Tomoe just gave her a faint smile and closed her eyes as she leaned her head off to the side.

  


*** *** ***

  


The night was present, the flame flickering in the small home. Tomoe's brush fluttered across the pages as she wrote all her thoughts of the previous night and the present night in. She stopped as she heard the gate open and close followed by heavy footsteps. She put the brush aside and stood up, rushing out of the room. Going out of her room, she caught her dad walking to his.

"'tou-san..." she said almost firmly, but she faltered at the end.

He turned around and faced her with exhausted eyes. It was now or never and she felt she had to confront him then.

"Where have you been?" she asked, this time with strength.

"Out." he replied aloofly.

"No, 'tou-san. I want to know where."

The way he looked at her did not change. He was not angry at her stern question. He knew she deserved any answer for a question she posed.

"I was at the restaurant near the market and I was with some friends at their food stall." he replied.

"Who is _she_?" 

He was silent before he finally replied, "Just a friend."

"She doesn't look like it."

"Don't look at me like that, Tomoe. You look so damn angry." he said with his voice never leaving its volume status.

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"Then why is she with you? What is she to you?"

"She's company."

"'tou-san-."

"Tomoe," he silenced her with the bark of her name and he continued on, "Every man feels lonely one point in his life. Is it so wrong to find company for those times?"

"You have me and Enishi."

He gave her a lop-sided smile and walked towards her. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he let it fall back down to his side and his smile faded.

"My...how could I have not noticed that you are a woman now with her own voice." he commented.

"It happened the day mother died."

"Aa."

"Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"I miss your smile, 'tou-san. You smile and act normal around everyone else, but at home, you're different. When will you smile for your son? When will you smile for you children?"

He looked at the winter moon. It was so far off, his eyes were looking at it as he were already there.

"My heart is filled with love for you and Enishi, and I am a man of jovial and inviting nature, Tomoe. Even though your mother and I were arranged to marry, I still smiled for her like I do for all of Edo. To tell you the truth, we didn't care for each other when we married, but it was convenient for both our families. After she got pregnant with you, we had respect for each other and that respect grew into love." he paused, watching the moon drifting behind the clouds, and his eyes locked with hers, "White plum...you smell like your mother."

"It was mom's." she answered as she lowered her head while fumbling with her hands.

Turning his back on her, he started walking to his room. He stopped, as if he were contemplating what words to use. Tomoe watched her father in anticipation of what he would do or say next. 

"I have so many regrets, Tomoe. I regret not taking better care of you and Enishi. I regret letting you take over the responsibilities, which led to the estrangement between father and children. But most of all, I regret letting your mother in to the point that I cared so much for her."

"'tou-san..."

"I feel like a foolish old man because instead of taking care of my family, you've been doing it. What kind of father does that make me?"

Her head hung and she stared at the floor as his footsteps faded away while the moon's light reappeared.

  


*** *** ***

  


Hideo sat out on the porch, looking at the sky. His lips trembled with the lack of warmth and he cursed himself for not bringing a blanket or something. Wrapping his arms around himself, he felt something dropped or almost rather placed upon his shoulders now keeping him a bit warmer. He looked up in surprise to see his daughter standing beside him, looking down with an impassive face.

"It's cold, 'tou-san." she stated in a moderate tone and faint volume she usually spoke to her father in.

Bending over, she managed to seat herself beside her father and joined him at looking at the sky. Hideo's guilt of his confession still burned within him and he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't worthy of such a daughter for being such a horrible father. That's when he felt warmth again. He looked to his side and saw his daughter leaning her head upon his shoulder with her hands still folded neatly in her lap. She was still so lady-like.

"I will stay with you, 'tou-san." she said softly before closing her eyes.

He smiled.

  


- End of Part IV - 

  


  


_**Question to the Readers: What did Kiyosato leave to Tomoe when he died? **_

I haven't seen the first and second OVA, but in the third they talk about what Kiyosato left her and all I see is a stick on her diary. I desparately need to know what that is! I'm also looking for a site on Shogunate jobs because no one was specific on what Tomoe's father was in his profession. They just said he was away a lot. Was he soldier? What was he?!

  


**Author's Note:** How do you like the new addition? Hate it? Love it? Or you think it's mediocre? Could've done better? Could've done worse? Give me your input! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I also appreciate any feedback. I love Kiyosato! But I love Kenshin more. I want him! His flame red hair, the violet eyes...*sigh* a girl can just drown in 'em. * Clears throat * So...anyway, with my story, I was hoping to get this linked with what I saw in the OVA. I noticed throughout the series she always had moments where she was shocked or something and paused. To viewers, it would seem like it was a reaction to what was never done before like when she fell over and Kenshin offered his hand to her in the snow. But what if instead of it being shock, it had been because it reminded her of Kiyosato or some of her past. I'm not saying it wasn't shock or turmoil of emotions for her time with Battousai (I love that name! It's so sexy!), I'm saying in my story that maybe in addition to that, it was something that reminded her of the past. But in the manga, that scene never happened, so maybe if you're following the manga, it won't be a scene reminding her of anything. Weird, I know... But–moving on–I loved thinking up of this scenario for Tomoe and Kiyosato. Nobody ever really thinks that she would do something like that, so I wrote it up. I know Watsuki modeled Tomoe to be like Rei with such devoid emotions, but I'm trying to write her with actual WAFF as much as I can. Also, I forgot what bars were called. I think teahouses, but that doesn't sound right... And Anyway, please read and review! ^.^

  


  



	5. Act V: Departure

"Tomoe, I'm going to work. I'll be back later." Hideo said to her as he went out the door.

"Goodbye, 'tou-san." Tomoe said softly and returned to cleaning the dishes.

For the past couple days, Enishi watched the exchange between his sister and father. They had become more talkative around each other and Hideo had been telling Tomoe where he was going everyday. His eyes were locked on his sisters back as he sat leaned against the wall. Her presence was so much more warmer the past couple of days. He just assumed that the change was because of Kiyosato. The night Tomoe went out, Enishi couldn't sleep. When he heard the gate had opened, he sat up in bed and listened as he heard the rustle in her room. She heard the rustling of clothes and Kiyosato and Tomoe's exchange of words. They had barely done anything, yet he still felt something gnaw at him because of Kiyosato's presence. Tomoe had never really snapped at him about his attitude towards Kiyosato. He just presumed that she knew it wasn't a battle she could win, but she didn't know what kind of affect she had on him.

"Enishi, what keeps you so pensive?" Tomoe's voice was heard.

"You seem happier lately." 

"Should I have no right to be happy?"

"No. It's just that it's curious, that's all."

The two stayed in the same room in silence. Tomoe's eyes were on the dishes, but her thoughts were elsewhere. It was on Kiyosato.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales Before the Meiji Era

  


Act V: Departure

  


"Akira, pay attention! What is wrong with you lately, boy? Have you lost your head with all that drinking?" Etoro berated, as she put down her tea cup.

"No. I've just been tired." he said with a sigh and stood up from his seat at the table.

"Akira, you are obviously bothered by something." 

He opened the shoji door as she spoke, revealing the white outdoors. He held his hands at his back as he stared at the sky. It was so gloomy and gray.

"Aunt Etoro, you over-analyze." he stated.

"Well, your parents seem to think that you are worried over something and you've been awfully quiet these last few days."

The close contact with Tomoe that night was replayed in his mind. He had the chance to change what they had that night, yet he chose not to. He knew that she had never drank before and that she was only doing this to please him. But what confused him was if her intentions were as a friend or possibly someone who wanted more. 

"Akira!" Etoro snapped and his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hai?"

"You're not answering me. You must answer when I address you of concerns." 

He sighed and thought of Tomoe's distraught look that night when she was on the ground.

"I'm just tired."

He walked away from the room leaving the winter chill to sweep over Etoro. It was then that Urara entered and closed the door, leaving her and Etoro in the room alone. Urara gently kneeled down.

"You lack of tea." she said softly as she took the kettle into her hands to pour the warm liquid into the cup.

"Urara, do you believe that maybe Akira is a shy boy?" Etoro inquired.

"Not really. He's never had a problem with friends." Urara responded.

"You know what I'm talking about." Etoro deadpanned.

Urara didn't answer as she put the kettle on a tray and collected herself up from the floor.

"I'll go check on lunch." Urara said as she got to her feet and exited the room.

  


*** *** ***

  


"How are you feeling today?" Kiyosato asked with his usual good nature embedded in every word he spoke.

Tomoe's head shot up in surprise from her sowing and she pricked her finger. She whimpered and brought a small cloth to her small wound, hiding it in her lap. With calm ease, she turned to him and put her hands behind her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"I haven't visited you since that night and I was just worried."

"You have nothing to be worried about. I was just slightly ill in the morning."

"You're not one to embellish, are you?"

"Kiyosato..." she said in a warning tone and he gave her one of his boyish smiles in return.

He turned his back to her and looked at the winter outside. 

"I miss spring..." he said wistfully.

Tomoe watched him as he continued on.

"Do you remember when I'd climb that tree right there when we were little?" Kiyosato asked as he gestured to the big cherry blossom tree outside.

She smiled faintly at the sweet memory that popped in her mind. 

  


*** 

  


"Tomoe!" 

Faint calls were heard as a young version of herself ran out of her house and looked up. She gasped with her hand placed in front of her mouth and her eyes were wide with horror. 

"Kiyosato! Come down! Your parents will be angry with you." Tomoe whispered as loudly as she could.

Kiyosato was leaned on a branch, his arms barely gripping his stance.

"Tomoe, it's so beautiful up here! I can see the rooftops."

"No, you can't, Kiyosato. Come down." she deadpanned.

There was a silence as he looked down at her with a serious facial expression.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes."

"Your father's back."

That's when Enishi's infant cries resounded throughout the neighborhood.

  


*** 

  


"Tomoe?" Kiyosato called.

"Yes?"

"You weren't responding for a moment. I was wondering where your mind went to."

"I wonder when my father will leave again. So far for the past two years, his business has been within Edo and the longest he's been gone is two days. But I hear of the troubles in Kyoto. I wonder if my father will have to leave again."

"Your father will come back alive if he leaves to Kyoto."

"Are you so sure?"

He looked at her with concern and padded over. Her head hung as she started to worry. He bent down and grazed her hand with his fingers.

"'tou-san has always been gone most of Enishi's life. That's why they lack a relationship. If the troubles with this revolt arises, my father may never come back. Or even worse, we could lose our income."

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. Just live your life day to day." 

Tomoe looked up to Kiyosato's comforting smile. He was so kind and sincere.

"Think of the good things that are to come." he suggested.

"Ayumi and Toson's wedding is in the spring." Tomoe added.

"Exactly, and we need to support her."

They were interrupted as they heard the wood creak behind Kiyosato. 

"Enishi!" Tomoe gasped in shock.

Enishi trudged in scuffed up and bruised. His gi was hanging off his limp shoulders and his clothes were covered in wet dirt. Kiyosato's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Enishi, what happened to you?!" Tomoe asked as she quickly rushed to his side.

Her eyes scanned his face with her hands tracing every curve of his face. On his forehead was a cut. The blood trickled down the side of his cheek and his lips trembled from the cold.

"Nothing happened." he stated coldly as he walked out of her grasp.

"ENISHI!" she cried, but he did not stop.

Kiyosato placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked to the young boy. What was going on with him now?

  


*** *** ***

  


"The girl is so cold." one girl chided.

"I agree. I think winter suits her." another added.

Etoro laughed with the rest of the females of the neighborhood that were gathered in front of her house.

"That Yukishiro girl's brother is a delinquent, too. He never plays with the children. He's always by himself or with his sister."

"She wasn't a really good mother if she couldn't raise him to be normal like other children."

"I agree."

"And what of her and my Akira?" Etoro asked.

"The word going around is that he's had his eye set on her since the day she met him."

"Isn't that sweet..." one girl said bitterly.

"Jealous, Chisato?" another teased.

"Don't be. If I say that the Yukishiro girl isn't worthy, Akira will listen to me. I'm sure he will choose you with my blessing."

The girl's face lightened up and Etoro basked with the thought of a good match in her mind. Etoro's smile faded when all the other girls' faces paled. She turned around to see where all the others' gazes were held. Ayumi stood with a serious expression on her face.

"Good day to you. You must be Etoro, Akira's aunt." Ayumi acknowledged.

"And you must be Myoujin's fiance. I've heard so much about you." she said with a fake smile pasted on her face, the lines at the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

"We must get back to our business, Etoro-san. Have a good day." one of the girls said with a polite bow. 

The other girls bowed politely and went in their own directions. Etoro turned to Ayumi whose eyes challenged her.

"Etoro-san, don't you think it unkind to talk behind a girl's back?" Ayumi asked with anger edging at her tone.

"I only wish to find out more about the girl that my nephew is friends with." Etoro responded.

"Then why don't you talk with her, not the neighborhood gossips and old maids."

"You're taking quite a tone with an elderly woman. Have you any manners?"

"Don't talk about Tomoe. You don't know her!"

"Oh, but I do. A beautiful girl she may be, but is there any heart behind that pretty exterior? She is not worthy of my Akira. He deserves better than a cold, heartless, incapable woman."

A hand shot out from the side and Etoro clutched her reddened cheek.

"How dare you..." Ayumi muttered through clenched teeth as she clenched the fist of the hand she had just striked Etoro with.

"Why, you little wench..." Etoro muttered angrily.

"Call me what you want, but if you dare to talk about my friend again, I will not be responsible for the consequences of your actions. Both my friends, Akira and Tomoe, have been through a lot together. And if they find happiness in each other's presence, then who am I to let anyone interfere?"

"You talk of happiness with marriage, but what of you and Myoujin-san? I can see it apparent in your eyes that some marriages are just convenient, am I not right?"

Ayumi bit back the urge to slap her and dropped her hand to her side.

"Goodbye, Etoro-san." she said bitterly and walked gracefully away.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe closed the first aid box and looked to her little brother who was seated before her, his gaze downward.

"Enishi, how did this happen?"

He was silent as Tomoe pleaded for an answer.

"Enishi..."

"Forgive me, 'nee-san."

"Tadaima!" their father bellowed.

The two looked up and got up from their seated position to greet their father upon his return. With two smiles to greet him, he approached with his own smile. Enishi was surprised to his father so welcoming.

"You seem to be in great spirits." Tomoe commented softly.

"In fact, I am in the very gravest of spirits." he countered with his smile never fading.

"Yet you seem surprisingly up-beat." Enishi added with confusion.

Hideo looked to his daughter and the two exchanged glances. Enishi was still curious, but his face turned serious.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" he asked almost bitterly.

Hideo nodded regretfully. Tomoe's gaze went down to her feet as she fumbled nervously with her hands.

"I'm going to Kyoto." Hideo replied. 

"When do you leave?" Enishi asked.

"Tonight." 

Tomoe stepped forward on the wet, snowy ground and nodded in understanding.

"Then we will greet you when you get back." she said with a faint smile.

He nodded in understanding and Enishi followed suit. He stepped up and nodded as well.

"Like we always have." Enishi said with a slight smile.

Hideo's hand reached for Enishi and his fingers brushed againt the cut on his forehead. He gave him a worried glance and looked up to Tomoe, who gave him a reassuring look.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe finished writing in her journal before closing it up for the night. The night air brought a chill to the room and she clutched the yukatta closer to herself. She looked up to the side to hear the soft footsteps of her father. She stood up and ran to the shoji, sliding it open before her to see her father looking up at the late winter's moon. 

"Where's Enishi?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Asleep." she answered just as softly as she slipped into her slippers to reach him outside.

He turned to her with a smile and she returned it.

"'tou-san." she called to him and he looked to her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Return safely." she said as she hugged him.

His eyes were full of surprise and he hadn't reacted to her affectionate embrace. His arms went slowly around his daughter and he felt so warm. White plum filled his senses and he couldn't help but feel that finally he had his daughter back.

  


***

  


Tomoe watched her father as he walked away into the dark of the night. With saddened eyes, a single tear fell and dripped down her cheek. 

  


*** *** **

  


"Enishi was actually attempting to talk to father." Tomoe informed.

"That's good." Ayumi commented, "Maybe Enishi really does love his father deep down. It's just that he hasn't been given enough time to know him as you have."

Tomoe stopped with an impassive face, but her eyes were locked on a scene in front of her. Ayumi gasped. There was Enishi duking it out with a group of boys his age.

"So how's your sister, the old maid?" one boy taunted.

"Shut up!" Enishi countered angrily as he wiped some my off his cheek after picking himself up from the ground.

"Everyone talks about her. My sister says that she will never get a husband with such a cold attitude."

Ayumi looked to Tomoe, who's eyes were worried and if not mistaken, a glint of saddness.

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Yukishiro? Can't stand the truth?"

"Tell your sister to not stand in the way of Chisato. She is the only one for Akira." 

"SHUT UP!" Ayumi yelled.

The boys, including Enishi, and Tomoe looked to her in shock as she stomped over to them. She towered over the leader of the boys, who was the last to speak, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You stop picking on Enishi, you hear me? If not, I will make sure that you will pay for it. And as for your sister, tell her to do her own dirty work. If she wants to fight for Akira's affections, then do it by herself. Tell her not to resort to torchering Tomoe's little brother with her own brother!" Ayumi scolded in a calm yet challenging voice.

The boy nodded mutely.

"Now leave!" Ayumi barked and the boys ran away with smirks.

The snow began to fall and Enishi stood, watching in awe of what had just happened. Ayumi turned to him and her gaze softened. Tomoe ran towards her brother and held him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried softly.

Enishi didn't answer as he looked to Ayumi. She knew. He was protecting his sister.

  


- End of Part V - 

  


  


**Author's Note: **In this chapter, I was trying to show that Enishi and Tomoe didn't really have a father around. In this one profile on Oibore, I read that he left shortly after Enishi was born and wasn't around a lot. So I put that he was away because of his job. His government is struggling with revolt, what's a guy to do? Anyway, I tried to show that even the Hideo "Oibore" Yukishiro was rarely around, Enishi still cared for him. But he didn't really because he was rarely around and it was his sister he had to get close to. You understand, right? Anyway, I'm still stuck on what that stick thingy is that she had on her journal in this one scene in the OVA. I have no idea what the flowers Kiyosato gave her were either. I heard it was red plum. But I don't even know if that exists! *.* So hopefully, you liked this chapter. And as always, please read and review! ^.^ 


	6. Act VI: A Spring Wedding

_Winter has passed and spring has arrived. Myoujin-san and Ayumi's wedding draws near. Yet in these times of anticipation, I could only feel worry creep up on me. It has been a month since my father departed from Edo. The snow has melted and the cherry blossoms are blooming, but my father is not in sight. I have not received a letter from him since then. I fear the worst has happened. I have heard from Etoro about the troubles in Kyoto. She talks to everyone about the blood thirsty assassins roaming the streets, killing members of the shogunate. The samurai seem to be fighting off the revolutionaries, but why has my father not even sent word of his status?_

_I know I don't acknowledge it, but there is a war. And I sense its presence now._

  


Tomoe placed her brush down to the side and images flashed in her mind. A crimson river streams from a body covered with a white cloth. A man bends down to tug the sheet over the face–Hideo's face. She shut her eyes tightly and dug the heel of her palm into her forehead, trying to thrust away her picture of death. No, she would not go to bed with those cold feelings running through her veins. She would go to sleep with thoughts of her father's return. She knew that he would come home soon.

  


A Moment's Memory

Act VI: A Spring Wedding

  


As Ayumi put up the last bit of clothing on the line, she rested her arms, letting them go limp at her sides. A cool breeze came to pass, letting the smell of fresh laundry drift about. She inhaled it while she pushed aside her straying hairs blown about by the small wind, revealing a smile. As her hand pushed her hair behind her ear, she caught Enishi retreating out into the street. He looked so melancholy with his shoulders so loose and his steps trudging beneath him. Ayumi was saddened just at the sight of him and, her smile faded away. Dusting off her dark blue kimono, she released her sleeves from their bind and ran off to look for Tomoe.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe placed her hair back. Clutching her hair with one hand, she reached for the tie when she managed to knock over the perfume bottle. Her eyes remained glued on the bottle as she put it back up. Staring at it more, she decided to pick it up, her hair forgotten now. Shaky hands picked up the bottle and she examined it pensively. It reminded her so much of that day so long ago. It reminded her so much of that day long ago...

  


***

  


"'tou-san! 'tou-san!" her small voice cried out.

Small hands raised above a small frame, the kimono sleeves sliding down to her elbows. Hideo turned around and looked down at his small daughter with a smile.

"What is it, Tomoe?" he asked with a smile as he bent to meet her eyes.

Her hands fell in front of her and she fumbled with her words.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked innocently.

"As long as they need me." he answered with a faint smile.

She was silent as she examined his face. His smiles were so rare after her mother's death. She then noticed his eyes had darkened as his nose caught a whiff of the familiar scent.

"White plum..." he breathed almost nostalgic.

"'tou-san...how can you leave like this when Enishi is still here, barely fresh from mom?" she asked without a sign of emotion, her face almost like a porcelain doll.

He looked down at his daughter as he stood up and let his calloused hand lie upon her cheek.

"Sayonara, Tomoe..." he murmured as she placed her own small hands upon his.

His hands slowly drifted from her cheek as he began to walk away, yet her hands did not leave his for a little while. As he pulled away, she found herself letting go. Why had she? It was the question that burned in her mind as she watched him leave.

Later that night, she cried in the sanctity of her room.

_That night, I cried...not for my burdens, but for my father's. I knew that he had the burden of guilt of my mother's death. But to this day, I cannot understand why he left for work if he cared so much for my mother. Why couldn't he stay for Enishi? Why couldn't he stay for me?_

  


*** 

  


Tomoe sobbed as the memory left her. With a weak heart, she bent over her vanity table and cried. Only Ayumi heard her because she stood outside her room.

  


*** *** ***

  


"So why is it that you have been spending so much time with me?" Tomoe asked curiously as they took down the laundry and placing it in the basket.

Ayumi paused and placed the last of the laundry down.

"Well, I just want to spend some time with my friend before I settle down and have to take care of my husband." she replied.

"Toson will be a great husband. I just know it." Tomoe said with an assuring smile.

Ayumi smiled weakly in response and Tomoe saw the sadness in her eyes. This arranged marriage could be a good thing for Ayumi. Maybe she would be happy. It was a hope Tomoe held for her dear friend. No matter how much she knew Ayumi didn't want it, she hoped that things would fall in place once the wedding was finished. And she really didn't care about Ayumi's presence at her home. It was much warmer and less lonely now that she was there from dawn until dusk. But she could do without the early morning wake-up calls. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of that morning and Ayumi shook her violently to wake her up.

"Tomoe? Who are you going to my wedding with?" Ayumi asked almost timidly, an unlikely quality for Ayumi.

"My family, of course." Tomoe answered.

"Not Kiyosato?"

"I'm sure I'll see him there."

"Why don't you attend with him?"

"Well, I'm sure Kiyosato would tell me if he wanted me to accompany him. But if we don't come together, we will see each other there."

"Hmm...you two are odd."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ayumi giggled and walked off.

"I'll go get lunch started. You can finish up the laundry." Ayumi said as she made her way into the house.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe ventured into her room and placed her clothes away. She bent down before her vanity table to place a few ribbons in her drawer, she took out her journal. She had already written quite a few pages, she observed as she flipped through it.

"Tomoe?"

She shut her journal as she heard Ayumi's call.

"Coming!" she yelled as she put the journal into a drawer.

Outside, Kiyosato stood by Ayumi and watched Tomoe's door intently.

"She'll be out soon, Kiyosato. Don't worry." Ayumi said softly.

Kiyosato turned to his friend with a curious look on his face. Ayumi stood with her face downward and void of her common smile. 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with concern.

"Hm? What?" she asked with innocence.

"You're not like your usual self."

"Oh. It's nothing."

He looked at her with not one hint of assurance of her words. At that moment, the shoji opened and Tomoe stepped out.

"Ready to go?" he asked Tomoe.

"Where are you two going?" Ayumi asked, the smile back on her face.

"It's a secret." Kiyosato replied with a smile.

Tomoe found herself smiling as well as Ayumi gave them two curious looks.

  


*** *** ***

  


"You're quite generous with gifts, aren't you?" Tomoe asked while she held a bottle of sake in her hands.

"It's Ayumi's wedding. I want her to start her new life with a bang." he said with a chuckle residing within his chest.

"Kiyosato, I highly doubt Ayumi would like her husband and uncle drunk on her wedding night." she deadpanned with pursed lips.

"Oh, Tomoe, lighten up! I have no bad intentions for our friend." 

They walked in silence for a while when Kiyosato stopped in front of one establishment. Tomoe looked confused as he turned to her and told her that he would be just a minute. She watched him walk into the place and waited patiently as she was asked. It was odd to make a stop at this place all of a sudden, and it made Tomoe curious as to what he was purchasing within the walls. Her thoughts were interrupted as he retreated from the inside with a long, narrow object covered with a cloth.

"What's that?" she asked uncertainly as she tread towards him, examining it carefully.

His hands clutched at the cloth and tugged it away a bit to reveal the hilt of a sword. Tomoe took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes never left the weapon. What was Kiyosato doing with a sword?

  


*** *** ***

  


The two walked in silence though Edo. With her shawl wrapped around her arms and the sake hanging from her grip, she felt the spring night air fall upon them. The sky was all in a red hue with the sun setting. Little children rushed past them in the streets, their giggles trailing behind them like a ghost whispering in Tomoe's ears. She kept her steady pace, even though her heart was so troubled. She decided it was now or never to ask. Kiyosato had always been someone she could talk to, so why is it that she felt it so hard to talk about his possession of a sword?

"Kiyosato...?" Tomoe called softly.

He barely caught in and his attention went to his companion.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why do you have a sword?"

"Oh, this thing? It's a present for Toson."

"Toson?"

"Hai. It looks like he might be going off to Kyoto soon with a war nipping at our heels."

This troubled Tomoe even more. Toson was planning to go to war, but did Ayumi even know of her husband-to-be's plans? What if he died? All these questions strained her.

"Tomoe?" Kiyosato said as he broke her thoughts up.

"Hm?"

"Please smile for Ayumi. You don't know how you worry her so."

She looked at his back with a glint of melancholy in her eyes. 

"Kiyosato, I don't mean to. It's just that I worry so much about my father. I have not received any sign nor word of his safety in Kyoto. I heard from your aunt that many men serving the shogunate are murdered in the cover of darkness. What if-?"

"Don't ever think like that, not when there is a happy event about to take place."

"Kiyosato..."

"See Ayumi off with a smile from your heart...she has troubles ahead of her."

They walked on a bit more and came upon a bridge. As they began walking on it, Kiyosato spoke up again.

"The revolt is getting worse. More warriors from samurai families are being sent, thus Toson's entry."

Tomoe's worries rise within her and she looked down at her feet. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes were so naked, showing so much of what she was feeling. Kiyosato snuck a glance at her and saw that she looked a bit dissatisfied and a bit bitter instead of sad.

"Each man must do everything to please his family and the shogunate. This is his way of life and duty." he said.

Tomoe's face changed to thoughtful. What Kiyosato said made sense. Toson was trying to please his family and his government as Kiyosato stated. It was just a simple answer that caused so much enlightenment on everything.

  


*** *** ***

  


The shoji door and Tomoe padded into the room. The only sound audible was the crickets chirping in the night. His favorite thing was to sit by his door and hear the little bugs sing. Now, it was so empty and cold. Her father had been gone too long. Placing the laundry basket down, she took her father's gi from the basket and clutched it to her chest with a soft smile.

"I understand, 'tou-san." she whispered softly.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe watched the wedding ceremony with Enishi on one side and Kiyosato on the other side of her. The wedding went as planned. They exchanged the sake between families and Toson's vow of loyalty to his blushing bride. Tomoe couldn't help but giggle. Her friend's cheeks were stained with the red hue from her embarrassment. Ayumi had never been told such words before in her life and to hear it tumble from her fiance's lips, it made her heart beat faster and the heat rushed to her face. While the end of the ceremony came, Kiyosato and Tomoe smiled warmly. Watching the couple now wed, Tomoe felt a stirring of emotions within her and a familiar warmth brush across her hand. She looked down to see Kiyosato clutched her hand almost hesitantly.

"Kiyosato..." she murmured with a flutter of her heart.

Had he just held her hand so boldly? He looked up to meet her gaze almost shyly, but his smile was so radiant with his usual beatitude. And in response, she faintly smiled back. Enishi then tugged on her sleeve and she looked down to meet her little brother's eyes.

"'nee-san, everyone's leaving." he said almost impatiently as a child of his age could permit.

Later, in the day, as the couple's carriage arrived to take them away to Aizu to meet the rest of Toson's family, the two newly-weds strolled past the people. Ayumi's eyes searched through the crowd for Tomoe and as she reached the end, she saw Tomoe on the side with Enishi and Kiyosato. Ayumi's eyes brightened in spirits and her smile widened. Tomoe was smiling for her, truly smiling. Ayumi blinked back tears of joy and nodded a goodbye as Toson led her into the carriage, it's destination to depart from Edo. 

  


- End of Part VI - 

  


  


**Author's Note**: Thought I was going to send Kiyosato to war because he bought a sword? Fooled you! * I am so childish* I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! It encourages me! As for Kenshin (my baby!), he won't be coming in until the end. I guarantee that. I already know where I want this story to end, but I don't know how many more acts I will write. I would love to write a K/K story, but I don't have the guts or talent _or_ time to do it! This is a challenge all on it's own. I am still trying to gather ideas for two original stories I started but can't get through. Damn the writer's block! But thanks to your encouragement, my mind has been reeling for this story. Thank you! Also, I just heard the perfect song for Tomoe! Sarah MacLachlan's "I Love You" is so fitting. I can just imagine Kiyosato walking down the road and Tomoe smiling at the beginning of the song. Actually, that song kind of inspired a lot of parts in the story. I just imagined Tomoe falling down and Kiyosato kissing her on the forehead when she sings the part starting with "And I fall down". Listen to it! And thank you, Firuze! You've been a big help! Also, I'm going to be focusing on some of my classes more, so I won't be updating a lot. Sorry! But I will write on my free time and do as much as possible. Oh! I just saw "Fruits Basket". I love it!


	7. Act VII: Homecoming

Hideo stepped out of the carriage, the crisp air of spring hitting him like a wall. It was so open compared to the stuffy little carriage. Tucking his arms inside his gi, he letting his eyes drift shut for a second just to take in his home. It had been so long since he had been in Edo with the crisis in Kyoto, now he could enjoy a short time off with his family and friends. The baggage was dropped to his side by the coach attendant and he picked them up, keeping a grasp on the hefty weight. Upon arriving towards his house, Tomoe and Enishi stood before the gate with smiles. Hideo dropped his baggage with surprise and stepped forward hesitantly. Tomoe nervously stepped forward with confusion as to why he just stopped. 

Hideo started walking again, but faster now and Enishi looked surprised to see him smile towards them. But with anxiousness, Hideo tripped and his children gasped. Surprisingly, that didn't stop their old man as he stood back up and ran to them. He finally reached them and Tomoe sprang forward to meet her dad. They embraced as a child and parent could only do when separated for so long. Enishi walked forward and joined their embrace hesitantly, but nonetheless, it was a pleasant embrace.

"Tadaima..." their father said softly.

"Okaeri nasai..." Tomoe replied.

"...,'tou-san..." Enishi finished. 

  


A Moment's Memory

Act VII: Homecoming

  


"And how was the Myoujin-Fukao wedding? I heard about it from one of the men who had just come from Edo after it occurred. It was a blessed event, was it not?" Hideo asked.

"It was very pleasant." Tomoe replied as she poured him a cup of tea.

Handing him the cup, she sat on the porch beside him. She put the tray of tea away from her, so she could sit comfortably. From the corner of her eye, she watched her father sip it calmly with ease.

"So how is Kiyosato?" he asked.

"As well as could be. He had to escort his aunt to Aizu for the week and will be shortly returning." Tomoe replied.

"That boy is very kind, especially with such a bitter woman for an aunt. That woman thinks that just because she married some rich, high official that she's more sophisticated."

"She seems very expressive of her opinions."

"I couldn't care less what her opinion is."

"Oh, Yukishiro-san!" a deep male voice called.

The father and daughter looked on as they saw Kiyosato enter with Etoro before him. 

"Speaking of the devil..." her father muttered and then took a sip of his tea.

Tomoe stifled a giggle, which was not like her, and smiled to Kiyosato. She got up from her seat and walked towards them to meet them half-way.

"Welcome back." Tomoe greeted to Kiyosato and heard Etoro clear her throat.

"You should always address an elder woman of higher class as she enters the gate." Etoro snapped coldly.

Kiyosato shot a glare at his aunt and an apologizing one to Tomoe, who's eyes drifted to her feet.

"Gomen nasai." Tomoe apologized.

"Tomoe-."

"Come in and tell us of your time in Aizu!" Hideo yelled interrupting Kiyosato.

"Well, it's nice to know some people _think_ around here." Etoro commented with a hint of mockery as she brushed past Tomoe.

Tomoe followed Etoro inside and Hideo gave Kiyosato a glance. The two exchanged looks of hidden meaning and entered behind the silent pair. They made their seating in a room and Etoro glanced around, wrinkling her nose. She always made her dislike apparent around Tomoe, and Kiyosato was not blind to that. 

"So how is Aizu at this time of the year?" Hideo asked politely.

"Very nice. I went there to visit a sickly friend, but she's being treated by the finest doctors there. I blieve they're named Takani or something of that namely nature." she babbled.

"And how is she now?"

"She's doing quite well. I swear those doctors work miracles."

Kiyosato cleared his throat and Etoro scowled.

"But that's not why we're here." Etoro continued.

"Then why did you come here?" Hideo asked.

"I came of a matter of great importance-one that I wish to speak to you _alone_."

Tomoe stood up gracefully.

"I'm going to pick up some food at the market for dinner. I won't be long." Tomoe stated, taking her cue to leave.

Kiyosato watched her tread out of the room, closing the door behind her. Etoro cleared her throat and looked Hideo in the eyes.

"About Tomoe..."

  


*** *** ***

  


_It has been two weeks since Ayumi's wedding and she has not sent me word of her well-being. I wonder from time to time if she's okay and where her husband is. My father has returned, but I fear it's only for a short time. It seems as if he's drinking in everything as if he were to be gone for another long period. _

Tomoe started her trek back home with her hands filled with bags of vegetables. Her thoughts wondered to what Etoro had to say to her father so privately.

"I can't believe what I just heard from Yuki!" one girl scowled.

"It's that Yukishiro boy. I heard her little brother was beat up again."

"That introvert is so rude!"

"It must be because of his lack of discipline."

"Well, his father is always away and what can you expect from Tomoe!"

Tomoe stopped and turned to them with her eyes cold. They didn't notice her as they walked away giggling and laughing. It reminded her so much of those days when she was younger.

  


*** *** ***

  


The same girls walked away leaving Tomoe alone, their giggles echoing behind them only to be heard by the forgotten girl. She watched them with despondency, her body numb from their brush off and with lack of experience of what to do next. She had never made an approach before to make friends with the local girls. She always wanted to be around her mother, but now, the warmth was gone. Her mother was no longer there to brush her hair, to help with laundry, to teach her how to cook, or to show her new arrangements of flowers. She was all alone. Her father had once again disappeared in his business ventures, thus leaving her alone to cope with the loss of her mother alone. It made her feel so helpless, yet so numb to response. 

She was so enveloped in her rejection both at home and socially that she didn't hear the rushing footsteps behind her. She knocked off of her small geta-adorned feet and hit the dusty ground before her. Landing on her hands and knees, her hair fell to the side, hanging from its braid. Her eyes were so devoid of emotion, but inside, her whole body hurt. She heard panting behind her and somebody lift themselves off the ground. The scratching of the sandles against the dirt road was heard and a shadow loomed over her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground before her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where as I was going." a soft little tenor voice managed to say through labored breaths.

"Gomen nasai." Tomoe said automatically.

"What?" the voice said almost in confusion.

"I was in your way. I am nothing." she said with no emotion stressed or strained.

There was a silence as he crouched before her. He opened his mouth to say something, but shouts were heard from far off.

"Akira! Akira, you get back here! You won't escape your chores today!" Urara's voice was heard.

He looked down at the girl, still on the ground before him, as he stood up. His eyes darkened as he ran away from her towards the voice. Tomoe pushed herself up to sit on her feet and sighed. The sun was setting and she still had to go make dinner.

  


**

  


"Hi."

Young Tomoe looked up from her laundry to see the small boy standing before her. She rested her hands in her lap and leaned back on her heels. 

"I bumped into you yesterday." he said hesitantly.

"It's not a problem. I was in your way." she said softly.

He paused and inspected her carefully. She pursed her lips in annoyance and looked at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're very quiet, but there's nothing wrong with you from what I can see." he answered with a smile.

"Who told you there was something wrong with me?"

"The girls around here said that you're weird."

She blinked in confusion.

"But I think you're just shy." he added.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play."

"Play?"

"Yeah. It's something children do."

"I have a lot of chores." Tomoe said as she stood up and walked inside her house.

She sighed as she thought he had took his cue to leave, but she heard footsteps behind her. She pivoted on her heel and came nose to nose with Kiyosato. She fell back in shock and looked at him in annoyance.

"Then let me help." he said.

"I don't need any help." she countered.

"Yes, you do. My mom said I should come over and help you until she comes over."

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Listen-."

"I'm Kiyosato Akira." he introduced with a nod of his head.

"I know who you are. I hear the others talk about you." she said coldly as she retreated into the next room upon hearing some faint cries.

He quickly followed behind her and he saw her holding a baby in her arms.

"Who is that?" he asked curiously as he looked at the little infant.

"He's my brother." she replied as she patted his back.

"What's his name?"

"Enishi."

"Who named him that?"

"'tou-san did."

"Why? It's such an uncommon name."

"My mother picked it. I don't know how she thought of it."

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Now why couldn't you just tell me that before instead of dodging me? And why do you always apologize for something you're not responsible for?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better start knowing. You're just easy prey for those other girls."

"I don't care. All I care about is my family." 

There was a silence as he just stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you live like this?" he asked.

  


*** *** ***

  


"Tomoe!"

She stopped abruptly in shock. Was it...? No, it couldn't be. Could it? She turned around and saw the shadow of the small form in the sunlit path.

"Ayumi...?"

"Tomoe, I'm back!" she said happily.

"Myoujin-san, okaeri nasai." Tomoe greeted.

Ayumi blushed at the new title and smiled everso sweetly.

"Where is your husband?"

"He is home."

"And your relationship?"

"I'm happy." she said and flashed a very jovial smile.

Tomoe smiled back with such ease now in her heart. Ayumi was smiling truly.

  


*** *** ***

  


The two friends entered the Yukishiro residence only to be greeted with Kiyosato and Etoro's departure. Hideo was seeing them out by the time Tomoe and Ayumi met them. 

"Good day to you, Tomoe, Myoujin-san." Etoro said as she walked past them with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Welcome back, Myoujin-san." Kiyosato said with a teasing smile and he looked at Tomoe with a big smile, "Goodbye, Tomoe."

"Goodbye, Kiyosato..." Tomoe murmured with a bewildered look.

"What was that all about?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"I don't know." 

"Girls! Konnichi wa!" Hideo said happily.

"Yukishiro-san, you seem happy today." Ayumi commented.

"Well, only because I get to see the blushing newly-wed, Myoujin-san." he teased, "I'm sure your smile is from your time with Toson."

Ayumi gasped in surprise and scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Perverted old man, it's nothing of that sort..." she muttered.

"Tadaima!" Enishi yelled as he ventured towards them.

"And where have you been, son?" Hideo inquired.

"Here and there." he replied with a shrug.

"Really, Enishi, must you always answer so vaguely everytime?!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Hey, woman! I'll speak however I feel." he barked.

"_Woman_?! How dare you address me that way!"

"'nee-san, get this _woman_ off me!"

"Why you-?!"

Tomoe smiled at the exchange.

_I haven't seen him act like a normal child in so long... And I haven't seen her so open as if this were average. I only wish...that I can have a family like this. I want to do better than what my father did and live longer than my mother. Maybe one day, I...or maybe Kiyo-..._

"'nee-san! I'll be in my room taking a nap." Enishi informed her as he brushed past her.

Tomoe had been so involved in her thoughts that she had noticed that their little exchange of words had dissolved and Hideo was teasing her about her new husband causing Ayumi to blush furiously.

"'tou-san! Don't tease her so! She just got back." Tomoe said gently as she placed a placating hand on his arm.

"Okay! Well, I'm off to go see a few drinking buddies of mine." he said as he tucked his hands in his gi.

"Don't be too late. You still have to have dinner."

"Hai." he said as he exited.

Tomoe and Ayumi smiled at the odd man's retreating form. He truly was back to being normal old Hideo.

  


*** *** ***

  


Blood splattered onto the backstreets of Kyoto. The blade of a katana scratched along the ground. The blade glistened in the moonlight and a flash of red caught in the corner of the men's eyes. 

"Who is he?!" one man yelled.

"Run away!" another yelled.

The finest adorned man ran into the shadows, his breath escaping in short little gasps. His feet pounded every step as fast as his feet could carry him, but the inevitable dark form behind him came at incredible speed. The katana sliced through the finely clothed man and he fell forward, crawling away from his attacker.

"Someone help!" he yelled as he dug his elbows into the dirt and pulled his body forward.

"No one will hear your cries here." a dark, tenor voice responded.

The man's eyes widened as he felt the rip in his back as the assassin stabbed him in his left shoulder, missing his heart. The pain seered through him and tears released from his eyes.

"Why...?" he choked.

There was no answer as gold flecked blue-violet eyes widened as he thrust his sword into his prey's heart. A pool of blood formed beneath the now deceased man while his head collapsed to the ground. His eyes were still open with fear residing in his orbs. The blade was slowly pulled out and footsteps were heard from afar.

"Himura, retreat!" a voice yelled and the assasin turned around to see the dim light of lanterns of the group heading around the corner.

He narrowed his eyes and with quick speed the back alleyway was empty by the time the group of men came to the scene.

  


*** *** ***

  


Hideo shook his head as he sat down to the tea Tomoe placed before him.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Another one was killed yesterday in Kyoto. I just received word from a comrade of mine."

"Will you have to go away again?"

"Maybe."

She was silent as she rested her hands in her lap. 

  


**

  


"Tomoe!" young Kiyosato yelled.

She looked up with a smile placed on her face. Her little brother, now a toddler, was on her back in a piggy-bag style. He giggled and laughed as she bounced him around while greeting Kiyosato.

"Your father is back!" he yelled happily.

She looked to Kiyosato with shock, but smiled anyway.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Tomoe!" he said with a wrinkle of his nose in embarrassment.

Surely one day, she had hoped to marry him. Somewhere in her foolish and childish dreams, he would be the one she would marry. He had done so much for her just by giving her comfort and his friendship. But even at her pre-teen age, she found herself looking at Kiyosato in a different light. He was becoming a young man and, she had not failed to see it. Hopefully, one day, her dream would come true.

  


End of Part VII 

  


  


Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am so overwhelmed! I have tests, concerts, and work! Life is so complicated! Plus, I'm so tired that I haven't even gotten my butt to a computer in so long. I finally finished up the chapter for you and hope you all enjoy it. And for those who have been waiting, you can guess who that little scene in Kyoto was! ^.^ And as always, please review! Your comments fuel me to try to do my best and come out with more chapters.


	8. Act VIII: Labyrinth of the Forgotten

Tomoe watched the candle flicker and the light dim for a second on her sleeping brother's features. His nose wrinkled in irritation as he mumbled a few inaudible and equally as incoherent words before returning to the blissful slumber he was accustomed to. It was like clockwork for her to loom over this boy in his sleep. It became so habitual that she found it hard to part with him especially when he was so peaceful in the appearance of the candlelight. 

  


**

  


"'nee-san!"

Footsteps sounded thud-by-thud and Tomoe sat up in panic. She wiped the night's perspiration from her forehead with her sleeve as her breath sped up. 

"Enishi..." she breathed desperately and quickly shoved herself up from the ground, practically falling on to her door frame on her way up.

"'nee-san!" 

Her heart wrenched at the disparity of his voice. It was so weak, so desperate. She swung open the shoji and ran as fast as her feet could take her to his room. She swung open the door and she collided with her younger sibling. His hands fisted up and entrenched themselves in the wrinkles of her robe. She held him tightly to her with her eyes wide open. It was then that she felt his warm tears upon her robe. What had he dreamt about?

"Enishi..." she cooed to soothe him as she stroked his hair, combing it back.

"Don't leave me..." he murmured everso softly through sobs.

"What?"

"You left me! Just like mom and dad did! You left me!"

"Enishi!" she breathed in shock.

"You left me!" he said as he clutched onto her tighter.

This was Enishi's first emotional outburst. He was only a child of three and a half, and he was already having nightmares. She cradled his head to her and her other hand rested nurturing-like on his back. The soft chirps of the crickets outside filtered into the dim room as he sobbed. It was so cold.

"Enishi..." her palm rested upon his cheek and his eyes opened, "Stop crying."

Her voice was so void of emotions as if she were talking to any Edo citizen. It was so divergent of her. 

"You must not cry. I shall stay until you sleep." 

He was so quiet as she released him from her embrace and her hand fell from his cheek. He placed his fingers to touch the place she previously touched, the tingle of her words and actions still there with him. She got up, closing the door behind her, and lit a candle. As she bent over to prepare his bed again, his eyes drifted to a close.

"I don't have a memory of her. All the children talk of their parents. What do I have?" he muttered.

"You're only a child. You shouldn't speak of such trivial things." Tomoe spoke.

His gaze went to his sister. She was dedicated to fixing out the wrinkles and kinks of the night's disturbance.

"'nee-san."

She didn't answer as she stood up, moving to a chest across the room. She opened the lift everso carefully and pulled out a soft blanket folded neatly.

"Does father love us?" he asked coldly-too cold for a boy his age.

That was the first sign of his change of attitude. His mind began to change from that night on. Tomoe could sense it in every tense second she spent with him. She shut the chest softly and kneeled before his futon.

"Come, Enishi. It's time for bed." she said softly.

He crawled over to her and wriggled his way under the covers. She placed the extra blanket over him and tucked him in. He turned on his side, his back facing her. As the wind began to pick up outside, she heard something so inaudible that she took it as a figment of her imagination. It sounded like a wisp of a whisper caught on the breeze. It was just so faint, yet the words were so clear.

"I love you..."

  


- A Moment's Memory -

Act VIII: Labyrinth of the Forgotten

  


"Akira-nii-san!" 

"Kiyosato-san!"

The children chorused in laughter and delightful shouts as they tugged everywhich way on him. He lifted three small children on his back with a bouncing motion, emitting a pleased squeal from them. He laughed with them as the children begged and pleaded for him to play with them, too. From across the street, Enishi watched the other children. It made him sick. They were attracted to that man like moths to a flame, excusing the cliché of a phrase. But the truth of it sickened him. They liked him like his sister did. He got all the attention and adoration of them all. Why?

He snuffed at their cries of joy when he turned to see Tomoe crouched before her laundry. She, too, was staring at Kiyosato. Another sick feeling washed over his stomach and he felt his heart lurch as she smiled for the scene. She smiled for him. Her smiles were so rare around the house. But when she was around him, or even thinking of the man known as Kiyosato Akira, her smiles were there just as sure as a new day would dawn. He brushed off her as well as he went down the street. He would find something to do on this boring day. Why did he need the comfort of being wanted by those foolish children?

  


*** *** ***

  


"Oh no...it's raining again." Tomoe murmured as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well, it is spring." her father said with a chuckle, tipping the small cup to his lips.

He put the cup down and looked at the flowers on the table. They were so nicely arranged. It was definitely Tomoe's work. She was just like her mother, so graceful, so lady-like.That was his Midori. His eyes traced over his daughter. Her placid expression against the backdrop of the gloomy sky and the falling rain just fit her then. For a moment, he saw her mother in her place. Her hair was tucked away, but the hair still fell into it's layered style. It made his stomach churn at that moment. He was thinking about his wife again. Who knew that an arranged marriage could bring so much joy yet so much heartache. He only wished when his daughter had her union, she would not have the same loss as he. He wanted a man who was a good provider, yet a loving husband and father. He wanted his new son-in-law to be more than he was. Tomoe deserved it.

"'tou-san..."

He looked up from his downward gaze and grunted a bit to acknowledge that he heard her.

"Enishi's birthday is coming soon."

"Aa."

"I hope the rain doesn't ruin it."

"The rain will be long gone, Tomoe. I doubt it will be ruined."

"'tou-san..."

"Hm...?"

"Mother died that day."

"Aa."

"What will you do then?"

He was silent and stood up. He exited the room with only the sound of his clothes rustling as he walked. He stopped behind her and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder. But the thought faded away. He was so scared of such comfort. It wasn't what he usually did. He would leave her to cope alone usually or be away at work. 

_My father is so cold even at a time such as this. He hides his fear and pain with a smile. Why can't he understand that as his daughter and a relative of Yukishiro Midori, I, too, feel it? Why is he so afraid of me? I know he wants to be a family, but I fear he feels it's too late. He feels that he can't compensate for lost time. 'tou-san..._

She stayed still as he brushed past her and walked into his room. 

"'tou-san..." she whimpered and slid down to the floor.

Hideo was still at his door listening to his daughter. His eyes were so lifeless yet the glimmer of sadness was evident. He had caused her to put herself at fault again. He closed his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he do anything right?

  


*** *** ***

  


The shoji slid open and thick-covered feet were planted firmly upon the Yukishiro porch. The rain's down pour rung in her ears as she stood to the door. Tomoe was surprised by the vulnerability apparent in the visitor's face.

"Akira...is missing..." Etoro said in between pants.

Her heart skipped a beat and she placed a hand to her chest in attempt to calm it.

_Kiyosato..._

  


***

  


Tomoe's hair was slightly coming undone from her braid as she ran through the muddy streets of Edo. Wild tendrils of hair fluttered behind her under the dry safety of the dark violet umbrella. Her white kimono was dirty on the bottom and, her feet were soaking wet. But Tomoe's fears kept running through her mind. She couldn't bear to lose one of the most important people to her, though she could never admit to it. This was a moment that defined what she felt. It was something she couldn't deny. Maybe, in fact, she cared for him more than she'd like to say.

  


*** *** ***

  


Enishi looked at the flower arrangement on the dining table from across the room. His eyes flickered for a minute to the door. He couldn't stand rain. It was so noisy, and it made everyone miserable. It wasn't like snow, something he embraced even as a child. It was so soft, silent, and cold. It reminded him of his mother. The only memory he had of her was his feelings of what she was like. He could imagine her a very polite and perfect woman of Japanese society, yet when he heard the word 'mother', all he could think of was the cold. 

He stared again at the door and combed a hand through his unruly ebony tresses. With a sigh of impatience, he leaned his head back against the wall. 

"Kiyosato..." he murmured as if it were a foreign word he had never heard of.

The flower arrangement's origin came into his mind. Kiyosato had come in the previous day with flowers. His sister showed not a sign of appeasement to what he had done, but Enishi had caught it. He saw the warmth glimmer in her eyes for a brief second and a faint smile graced her lips. She didn't know, but he knew all too well of who his sister felt. He had lived long enough with her to know what she was trying to hide. He heard and saw her so many times when she thought he wasn't looking. His heart panged to see some of the pain he saw. Only Kiyosato had made her smile and kept her from what Enishi was most afraid of. He was afraid to lose her, whether to her desparate desire or another's.

Enishi eyed the one flower he hated that he brought to her. It was from their outing the previous day with Kiyosato. He found one of the white plum petals and pressed it into the palm of her hand. He told her of how much it reminded him of her and that she was so unique to have such a scent. Enishi abhorred it so. It was then that he saw Tomoe smile again. One of those angelic smiles he rarely saw. But what really bugged him was their contact. Their eyes were caught up in one another's. Their fingers barely touching after his flattering comment. It made him sick to his stomach, but he held it in as the thunder sounded in the sky. It was the rain that stopped, but came back that day. 

Where was Kiyosato...?

  


*** *** ***

  


Hideo arrived home to see that Tomoe's presence was no longer there. He only found his son lying on his side, up against the room's wall, asleep. In his hand was the white plum flower, crumpled and almost dried out. The white plum flower was so distinct to him. 

  


*** 

  


"You know that I will support you in what ever you do. I never denied you that." Midori's voice said softly.

The rain outside poured down as they sat out on the porch bundled up in warm attire. Their breath formed white puffs in the frost-bitten air. Sometimes, Hideo realized, rain felt like snow depending on the time of the year. His wife sat leaned against the pillar with an impassive face as she found her hands entangled in the blanket around her. She was nervous.

"Yokohama called for me. But I promise I will be back in a month." he surmised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she countered.

He looked at his hands close and open. It reminded him of something a boy would do to occupy his time during an uncomfortable moment.

"Why do you hate me?" he blurted.

"Hate..."

The words she murmured were so vague in content. It was blank. Emotions couldn't be revealed through any gesture she made. She was like a porcelain doll. So beautiful, yet still with only the emotions painted on her face.

"I am not allowed to feel hate for you, Hideo-san." 

Her voice was so cold. It pierced his ears and stung his heart.

"Our families arranged this. We must do with what fate has given us." she said almost inaudibly with the rain drowning her out.

"Why do you talk like this? Don't you feel anything at all?" he asked almost desparately.

"I am your wife. I have nothing, and you have everything."

Even though her words were so emotional, the projection was so empty. And all through that time, he glanced over at her with her hair fanned out on her shoulders and he couldn't help thinking maybe she was a fallen angel.

  


*** 

  


Hideo laid his son on his futon and tucked him underneath the covers. He adjusted his gi to cover up his bare chest and put the blanket over for extra warmth. He sat back on his heels and let his hand just lay on his knees. He and Midori, products of a marriage of convenience, made him. Hideo knew that he loved Midori, nothing could prove it false, but maybe there were doubts in the back of his mind. Maybe they weren't supposed to have children in the first place. Maybe their marriage was just something she pretended to enjoy. He didn't know anymore. It was times like this he felt so bad for doubting the one truth he knew to be faithful: his marriage.

  


*** *** ***

  


Kiyosato sat underneath the cherry blossom tree near the cemetery. He was cold and wet. His hair matted to his head and his clothes were drenched. He felt like such a little child balled up in his position. That's when he heard small footsteps and soft breaths. He peered up from his arms to see Tomoe standing before him. She was still a vision even in her exhausted state. Mud stained her kimono and her hair was loose now. All of her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and an umbrella hovering above her head to keep her from the rain.

"Tomoe..."

Her name escaped his lips in surprise and his eyes found hers. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked flustered. In his eyes, she had never looked more beautiful. She took a step forward and paused, her eyes cold upon him. He caught his breath as he awaited what was to come. Instead, the umbrella dropped to the ground, splashing some of the mud onto Kiyosato. Not long after, Tomoe followed, falling to her knees with her labored breathing beating in his ears. She looked up and he watched her pensively as her hand came up. Her fingers barely reached his cheek as she brushed the dirt off.

"Tomoe..." 

He hadn't realized how huskily he had just let her name tumble off his lips. 

"I was waiting for you." he said softly.

Her hand fell numbly back down and she felt something warm brush against her cheek. She looked up to see Kiyosato's eyes, so warm and inviting. His fingers brushed away the drenched tendril of hair from her face and he chuckled good-heartedly. Tomoe got up and sat beside him, her back against the tree.

"So why were you here?" she asked softly.

"I needed some time to think." he replied.

Tomoe noticed he had one hand upon his cheek.

"Did Etoro strike you?" Tomoe asked in concern.

Kiyosato's eyes darkened and his eyes seemed glued to the ground before him.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Kiyosato, that's not like you.

"Tomoe?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think people should do if they want something, but your family wants another?"

"My family arranges my future. I must do with what fate has given me."

"That's so pessimistic."

"Indeed, but it's true. Each man has his own path that they must follow."

"Then I wish mine was along yours."

"Kiyosato-."

Kiyosato's pulled Tomoe into his embrace. He clutched her to him so tightly as if afraid to let her go. She was so shocked, but melted into it so easily.

"Gomen nasai..." she whimpered.

He chuckled softly.

  


- End of Act VIII - 

  


  


**Author's Notes**:: Sorry about not updating! I've been trying to get my butt to this computer and type! I had my honor choir concert! Yeah! But I had dance rehearsals. Bleh! I feel like a puppet! Anyway, I hope you like this. In this chapter, I wanted to show Enishi and Hideo a bit more and kind of leave Tomoe as a side-liner. In the beginning, you can tell I was trying to show their points-of-view on their situations. Please read (with pleasure I hope) and review! Until next time!


	9. Act IX: Words That Should Have Been Said

A warm, damp cloth was placed upon Midori's pale forehead. Her face placid as she lay in the futon in this gravely manor.

"Yukishiro-san, I must go attend to another patient." The doctor said calmly as he gathered his things in his small bag, "Can you handle your wife?"

"Yes."

There was a silence as he looked at his wife. Her lips were as pale as her skin. She looked so cold. He remembered how pink her lips were when she was well. When they were first married, he remembered waking up to see her looking at herself in the mirror. Her lips turned into a grimace and she seemed to swallow this lump in her throat. Her fingers drifted up to the corner of her eyes as she sat there. It seemed as if she was so empty and that this was not the path chosen for her. And through everything she's been through, not once did she shed a tear. Her eyes stung from the unshed tears and yet nothing came. Her index finger traced an invisible trail of a tear down her cheek and to her lips where she touched them softly with the pads of her fingers. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes caught Hideo, her young husband, staring at her from his futon. She slammed the mirror down and covered it up quickly before putting it back in her vanity drawer. He knew then that maybe his wife was unhappy.

"It was to happen, Yukishiro-san. She's a very weak woman and with this harsh winter, it was inevitable for her to contract this illness." the doctor stated as he walked over to the door.

Hideo didn't answer as he just stared at his wife. The doctor saw the look on Hideo's face. It was such a shame that it was unrequited love. 

"Goodbye, Yukishiro-san..." he murmured before shutting the door behind him.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales from before the Meiji Era

  


Act IX: Words That Should Have Been Said

  


Kiyosato watched Tomoe's lips tremble. They were so pale like her skin. 

"I'm cold..." she said softly.

It still rained outside and they still sat underneath that cherry blossom tree. They were both curled up into little balls, but they sat a distance from each other. Through the sounds of the rain, he could hear her shivering. Her body shaking and her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were downcast as she looked at the mud. It reminded her of her brother when he was younger. Tomoe and Kiyosato were talking when Enishi threw mud at Kiyosato. They both took it as child's play then, but Enishi's hatred grew as the time passed. 

"The rain never bothered me. It's so comforting." Kiyosato commented almost inaudibly.

"I don't know what to feel in times like these. I don't know how to act..."

Kiyosato knew she wasn't talking about the rain.

"No one does." he added.

"I'm so inhuman. I have feelings, but I never know how to express them. They linger. They grow. But they never depart. And sometimes, feelings change."

"My feelings will never change."

And there they sat, just listening to the rain. 

  


*** *** ***

  


"Why did you take care of me while I was sick?" Midori asked softly.

He looked at her in the light of the flickering fire before them. Her features was so angelic, so light, and fair. Her cheeks carried a tint of blush. She looked beautiful at most in these moments.

"You're my wife. It's my duty to do so." he answered with a boyish smile.

He took a sip of his sake that she had poured for him. She could only stare at him with that expressionless face. Her eyes scanned his every feature. His taut facial features and his stunning eyes. Those eyes that could just be so open and show everything he was feeling. She saw him in his times of anger when he'd return home after getting in a fight with someone he worked with that was difficult. She saw his sweet smile when he woke up to a warm breakfast. She saw his sadness when his parents died. He was such an open book, and she didn't know how to react to what she read. At first, it angered her to be with such a love-sick fool, a man who was of samurai-relation. To her parents, that's all that mattered. It made her sick to be arranged to be with someone. But here he was, giving her everything and she refused them all stubbornly out of spite for her parents. She only served as his wife with an empty heart. How selfish she had been when he was tried earnestly to make her feel better. But to see him in this new light, without the strings of her malice tied to her thoughts, she felt warm.

"How is it?" she asked thoughtfully.

He put the sake down with surprise. She had never asked him that before with any emotion in her voice.

"It's fine." he answered truthfully.

"Good." 

She smiled faintly before taking his cup away. He watched her retreat from the room, his eyes lingering on her face. She was so calm and something felt different about her. Later that night, she got his bed ready for him and he settled in. 

"I brought another blanket. It will be cold tonight." she said softly.

"Midori..."

"Hm?"

Their eyes met for the first time since they were married. It was a turning point in their relationship. Even when they had consummated their marriage, it was like an obligation or a task needed to be done. It didn't seem out of any passion. He parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out. She was looking straight into the depths of his eyes, analyzing him. He couldn't do anything. Her gaze shifted from his eyes and to his parted lips. She leaned forward just slightly and stopped a mere inch away from his own face. Her eyes met his again and he looked so confused.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned in, giving him a passionate kiss and he pulled her close into his arms. They parted, relishing in their first embrace as his fingers clutched her yakuza fabric. Her breathing quickened as she felt his fingers slide down her sides and her own hands slid into the inner folds of his. Her cold hands came in contact with his chest and he hissed involuntarily at the bite of the chill. Lovingly, she placed a soft kiss on his neck before she surrendered to him as they collapsed onto the bedding.

  


***

  


Hideo sat huddled in the corner of his son's room, watching him breathe steadily in his sleep. His thoughts on his wife lingered even to that day. But even though he reflected on the past, he still had a daughter that still had not returned from her search.

  


*** *** ***

  


The two walked through Kiyosato's gate, both drenched from the rain. Kiyosato and Tomoe were both soaked in mud when the family saw their forms. Etoro was the first to run to his side. 

"Akira! You're safe!" she wailed as she clutched him close to her.

His parents joined them outside with an umbrella. 

"Tomoe-san, we appreciate your efforts." Urara said with great admiration.

Etoro said nothing as she glowered at Tomoe while she still clung to Kiyosato. Tomoe nodded, but found herself slipping from her stance. Slowly, she collapsed, her hair trailing behind her as she fell to the mud. The Kiyosatos gasped and their son pushed Etoro aside as he fell to Tomoe's side. He clutched her to him and shook her gently yet desperately.

"Tomoe! Tomoe!" he beckoned, but she did not answer.

"Akira, I think she's sick. She's been out in the rain too long." his father said as he knelt down beside her as well.

"We should bring her home. Hideo-san is worried." Urara suggested.

Tomoe slipped in and out of conscience, catching her friend's face in a blurry image. 

"Kiyo...sato..." she whimpered.

"Hang on, Tomoe. Hang on..." he murmured gently as he lifted her off the ground.

  


*** *** ***

  


"What a troublesome girl she is!" Etoro commented with a flick of her wrist, "Any _simple_ woman would know that you can catch your death of a cold out there." 

"Etoro, she had the best intentions to find Akira after the fact _you_ hurt him." Urara argued.

"You respect that girl, don't you?"

"She is very kind, but quiet and respectful. She has showed me nothing but what a woman should be."

"Beauty and silence doesn't get you _that_ far."

"What do you have against Tomoe? I believe Tomoe suffers more than any of us when Kiyosato is hurt. I think she loves that boy."

"How can you tell? Not an emotion passes on that face."

"I have a feeling."

"Well, feelings won't get you anywhere."

The two older women sat sipping tea in a room. The rain was still pouring outside and the only warmth from the tea and their bodies.

"Do you believe Akira would enjoy Aizu?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I can find a perfectly good girl there. Ones of wealth and stature."

"Tomoe's a good candidate. He has chosen her. The arrangements have already been made with Hideo. You cannot go back on that."

"We can give them our fee for breaking up the engagement."

"Etoro, you are going way to far!" Urara said as she slammed her empty cup down on the table.

On the table, the small glass ornament fell over from the impact on the table and shattered on the floor. The two women looked in horror and Urara ran to pick up the pieces.

"Look! A bad omen! What have I been saying!" Etoro pointed out sharply.

"It doesn't necessarily mean Tomoe." Urara said gently as she held all the pieces in her hands.

"Then what could it mean?"

  


*** *** ***

  


"Tomoe..." Kiyosato murmured as he brushed back a few wet tresses from her face, "I'm sorry..."

He was interrupted by Hideo as he cleared his throat in the doorway. He turned his head to meet his elder with his eyes only shadowed in worry.

"Why do you run away, boy?" Hideo asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kiyosato said with uncertainty.

"Why do you run away?" he reiterated.

"I don't understand."

"You're a man and your aunt is a woman. Must you always take her words so strongly? You and I both know she's not sunshine on a rainy day, but it's someone you have to tolerate."

"I don't know why she hates Tomoe so much."

"So this is why you ran...?"

"She wanted me to go to Aizu. And she slapped my mother when she defended me, then slapped me after I spoke up."

"Damn widow... You know why she's doing this, right?"

Kiyosato shook his head and Hideo sat beside him, watching the candlelight glow along the curves of Tomoe's face. 

"Etoro was never a simple woman. Always had to have her damn complications to make herself seem interesting. She was in love with a man she wanted to marry, but he was in love with a girl like Tomoe. She was introverted yet beautiful. Your aunt was also beautiful, but she wasn't like the other girl. Eventually, Etoro wed another man of a nice samurai family."

"She had a sad life."

"Indeed. Etoro will never see Tomoe. She'll only see the girl who stole her love's heart. She thought she could always make him happier..."

"Yukishiro-san..."

"Hai?"

"I love Tomoe."

  


*** *** ***

  


"Midori!" Hideo beckoned.

"Hai." she said with a nod.

"I must go to Kyoto for some business. I should be back soon."

"I'm giving birth soon, Hideo." she said as she placed a hand on her swelled abdomen.

"I know. I will be back. I promise." he said as he placed his hand over hers.

"And when you get back...?"

"I will finally tell you something I've been longing to say."

"I think you've said those words a million times." she said with a giggle.

"But you've never said them back. I've been waiting for a response."

Her expression became sullen, and she kissed him on his lips.

"Come back to me." she said almost inaudibly, the smell of white plum engulfing his senses.

"'kaa-san!" Tomoe's voice called.

"Tomoe, you're father is leaving." Midori informed.

As they waited for their daughter, Hideo posed a question.

"Have you thought of a name for the child?" he asked meekly.

"If it's a girl, I chose Yumi. If it's a boy, I chose Enishi." she stated softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"'tou-san!" a small voice cried.

He turned to see his daughter waiting patiently at his side. He patted her head softly.

"Tomoe, take care while I'm gone." he said with a smile and started to walk away.

"Goodbye." his wife called out.

A week later, Hideo returned at night only to be greeted with the doctor. His wife was struggling with their second child on the other side of the house. That night, she died and the words he had wanted to hear from her were never said. His heart pained at the thought. There were words that should have been said, but they were left as an understanding. He really wished he would've known how she truly felt. And that's what he feared with Kiyosato. Kiyosato reminded him of himself and Tomoe like the unreachable Midori he had fallen for. Would she ever tell him how she felt?

  


*** *** ***

  


"Tomoe, wake up." a desperate voice pleaded.

The sound of the gate opening and chatter between Kiyosato and Ayumi could be heard while Enishi sat with his sister. He watched her pale face in the candlelight. She looked dead.

"Tomoe..." he murmured softly as his fingertips brushed against her hand. 

The shoji slid open at that moment and Ayumi entered with a worried expression.

"How is she?" she asked hesitantly.

"She's not answering." Enishi coldly replied.

"Enishi..."

"Kiyosato..."

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Kiyosato?"

"He's with your father."

He was silent as she made her way to him, her shawl wrapped tightly about herself. As she placed an unsteady hand on his shoulder, he flinched.

"Ayumi-san..." he acknowledged softly.

"She'll be fine, Enishi."

"You don't understand. I watched her go. She foolishly went after him, staying with him in the rain. Why would she do that?"

"There are some things I can't answer for you."

"She shouldn't have to deal with this. She's strong. She's strong for me."

Ayumi's shawl fell from her grasp as she hugged the little boy from behind. His eyes widened as he felt the warmth around his shoulders. He felt the dampness on his gi. He smelled the scent of fresh rain that came with her. Ayumi was crying.

"Ayumi-san...?"

"Don't give Kiyosato a hard time, ne?" she said in a question, but Enishi knew it wasn't one.

  


*** *** ***

  


Tomoe awoke to an empty room. She felt unbearably hot and her mouth felt dry. It was dark and the candle had burned out. She grasped her head with confusion. How long had she been out? Someone cleared his/her throat and she turned to see the source. Her father sat in the corner with Tomoe's shawl in his hands, the same one Kiyosato had given her. It's dark blue material almost fading.

"You're up." he stated.

"I don't feel too good." she commented with a sigh.

"You've been out in the rain. Of course you're not feeling well."

"'tou-san..." 

"Don't take that tone with me. You have to get better."

"Why?"

"Enishi's birthday is soon. He wants you well when that day comes, and only you can make his favorite dish."

"I see..." she said as she wiped a few hairs away that were stuck to her cheek.

Her throat felt so hot and dry. She looked around the room and saw her father walking over to her with a cup. She took it gratefully and quaffed the contents down, feeling the moistness on her cracked lips. 

"Next time, take care of yourself, musume(1)." he said softly as he took the cup from her.

She nodded her head in understanding.

  


- End of Act IX - 

  


  


**Reader's Reference:**

1 – musume – young lady, daughter

  


**Author's Note:** Sorry this Act took so long! I've been so busy and the writer's block was nipping at my heels, but I escaped! Well, I tried to give some background on some of the other characters and Tomoe's parents. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!


	10. Act X: The Pomegranate Flower

_Time passes so fast... Enishi is now turning into a young man. I forget sometimes that he needs attention as if he were my own. I have become immersed into my family life that I have seen Kiyosato and Ayumi less and less. Father leaves frequently now as the murders increase in Kyoto, now a shadow of death in the back of Japanese minds. _

"'nee-san! I'm hungry!"

_Anyway, I'm coming upon my seventeenth year of life. Life goes on as everyday life should go, but I'm still thinking that something is amiss. My father is more nervous around me-perhaps because I haven't had a suitor, and I'm getting older. _

"Tomoe! I'm home!"

Tucking her journal away under her vanity, Tomoe looked aside. Life had gone on in it's average way. Dinner was made, laundry was done, her father was silent, her brother ever so tense, Kiyosato smiled, Ayumi ocassionally visited, and she wrote in her journal. Life was the same as it always was. But now as Tomoe got older, she wished for better things in her new age; something to make her truly happy. She stood up, smoothing out her kimono, before retreating from her room to see her family.

"Tomoe! Where have you been? I have good news." her father announced upon his grand entrance onto the Yukishiro property.

Tomoe retreated into the kitchen to lay out the food that she had kept heated for her family's arrival. As she put the bowls out, her father and brother were already seated at the table in their proper seatings. She smiled to them before taking her own seat at the table. Before her father began to speak, Tomoe took a sake cup from its setting near the container full of the alcohol.

"Would you like some sake, 'tou-san?"

"Ah, forget that, Tomoe! I have more important things to dwell on than sake!"

She sat down with her hands folded neatly in her lap, her posture straight as he spoke to her.

"I have a suitor for you, musume." he said with a goofy smile.

Her gaze turned downward, the faint smile never leaving her face. But the eyes were dark, and distant. She was worried. Hideo's expression didn't drop from it's mirth. He winked at Enishi, who was at a loss of words. His hands were balled up in his lap, clutching the fabric of his hakama. His father had finally made a decision, yet he was so confident about it. Didn't he know? Didn't he know that Tomoe belonged with the family, never to leave their side? 

"Thank you, 'tou-san." she said softly with a bow of her head.

"Come now, Tomoe! It's not that bad. I'm sure you will enjoy who I have picked worthy of you."

"I am not doubtful. I trust you, 'tou-san." she lifted her dull eyes to her father, "Let's just enjoy the meal, ne?"

Her expression changed into a smile. Enishi knew better. She was thinking of the future, the unhappiness she would have to endure without the one she truly loved at her side. Enishi looked to his father for some answer, for some sign that he would call off this marriage. Alas, he found nothing but a smile. Enishi kept his peace and began eating the fish with his rice. It was too much for him, and it was wiser not to speak. But as he glanced to the side, he couldn't help but notice how his sister had lost the spark she had before dinner. She was just an empty shell of a woman, with only a broken heart inside.

  


A Moment's Memory

Romantic Tales Before the Meiji Era

  


Act X: The Pomegranate Flower

  


"And he told you just like that?"

Tomoe nodded in response as she put the clothes up on the line to dry. Ayumi stood off to the side with a certain distress at her friend's new disturbance. She knew better than to believe that Tomoe was not affected by such news. She pretended to be content with her father's choice, and told the story plainly to her curious friend. 

"Well, he seems really up to the marriage. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Ayumi inquired and tried to sneak a peek at her friend's face.

Tomoe let the clothes hang and crouched down to the basket. She let out a sigh of exhaustion and raised the basket with her as she rose to her feet. She had an impassive expression as she looked to Ayumi.

"Tomoe?" 

She smiled faintly and let the breeze brush against her petite figure.

"'tou-san knows best, Ayumi-chan. I agree to it whole-heartedly. It is my duty as his daughter to respect his decisions." she replied, letting the wind carry the soft words to Ayumi. 

"But what about Kiyosato, Tomoe?!" 

Tomoe brushed back a stray hair behind her ear and continued on toward the house, leaving Ayumi with an unanswered question.

"'nee-san!"

The young boy's cries could be heard down the road as he came running. Ayumi turned to see the youth with a smile on his face.

"Enishi-kun..." Ayumi acknowledged in a whisper.

"Ayumi-san! I have good news for Tomoe!" the boy yelled.

Ayumi met him at the gate, and placed a hand on his shoulder to placate the boy.

"Hush now, Enishi. Your sister is tired. She's been working all morning and is fixing lunch. What is it you have to tell her?"

"I just know Tomoe will like my news. It has to do with her arranged marriage."

"Really?! Is Hideo-san cancelling the arrangement?"

"NO!" he clamped a hand over his mouth as he spoke too loud and saw his sister poke her head out of the kitchen.

"Well, speak softly!" Ayumi demanded, "What's going on?"

"Tomoe's engaged to Kiyosato..."

At that moment, the topic of their discussion walked out onto the porch, wiping her hands with a towel. Ayumi's expression brightened, and she smiled. She closed her eyes, and let the wind capture her own words to the heavens above.

_Thank you, Midori-san..._

  


_*** *** ***_

  


"Tomoe, is that you?!" Kiyosato shouted with his usual glee while walking along the river side.

His fiancee had just stepped off the bridge when he caught an unsual item in her hands. She carried with her an exotic red-blossomed plant in a wooden basket with a long handle going over the height of it. As he came closer, he had seen her bright face there to greet him. 

"Kiyosato, I was asked to give this to you. My father brought it from Kyoto." she said in a volume just above a whisper.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, bending over to examine the life in the basket.

"It's a pomegranate." she replied.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, and she cast her eyes to the side. Her face felt suddenly hot, but she blamed it on the sun upon her. He stood erect before her and his hands reached for the present. His hands barely brushed against hers as he took the basket from her, but the feelings she had from that little contact made her heart flutter. As she looked as his young face, memories of their childhood seemed to resurface in her mind. He had come to her one day, asking her to come outside and play, but she refused. She had not known why, but she was afraid. Yet he returned day after day, persistant in his urge to get her to come outside. She relented after a time and join him outside. He would climb trees, and she would be too afraid to do so, nor did she think it was quite appropriate for a girl such as herself. He would go off to capture frogs by the river, she would just watch. He had many friends, and she had few, only those she chatted with occassionally. She remembered that he had trouble learning how to write the symbols of their language. He didn't even have to ask. She came to him with some paper and an ink set. She stayed with him until he got the concept of every problem. They were opposites, yet so akin to each other Ayumi teased that they were perfectly complimented. 

Now, she was engaged. She shouldn't think of him or feel any of the strange feelings she felt around him. It was wrong, and she should have discouraged any meetings with him afterwards. But looking into his eyes, feeling his fingertips glide across the back of her hand, the smell of pomegranates and white plum mixing in the air, they were so right. She had no right to be there, yet it was okay. How silly that she hadn't even experienced her first kiss while many girls her age were already experiencing more. And to share that with a man she has yet to meet, it disturbed her.

"Tomoe..."

Her thoughts disappated, and she looked to her best friend. He held her father's gift in his arms, and his smile could only make her feel happy that he was.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's been a while."

"Of course." she answered.

They started walking, Tomoe trailing behind him as usual.

"Plus, it's frog season." he inserted.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"We're not hunting for frogs, are we? Because we're too old, Kiyosato. We left that behind with climbing trees." she said uncharacterisically playful.

He stopped and turned his head to meet her questioning gaze.

"Who knows. Maybe we'll find a little girl watching a little boy catch frogs."

She suddenly felt her face grow hot again.

  


* * * * *

  


Enishi earnestly practiced his Japanese characters with his father's supervision. He took some papers from one of the few friends he had and borrowed his sister's ink set in hopes of etching his own name. Hideo sat in the corner of the room, dozing off at the peaceful setting. Things were as they should be. He was home, and he was tired, but surprisingly, Enishi had asked him to stay in the room. With his request, who was he to deny the young son he had become estranged to. He watched the ink dry in a matter of minutes because of the thick strokes of the brush. It was clumsy and so strange to see him so interested in his work.

"How's it coming along?" Hideo asked his son with a tilt of his head.

The boy managed to mutter, "It's okay," before sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. It was rather amusing.

"You sure are in a hurry to learn. What's with the sudden interest?" his father asked.

The tongue escaped back into its home before he lifted the paper to his father's eyes.

"Enishi Yuki....." his father read, trailing off because there was no more to go on.

"That's not my name!" he protested, throwing the paper onto the table.

"Well, you haven't exactly copied all the way. That's all. Just start again."

Enishi gave a small disgruntled moan as he grabbed the brush and dabbed it in the ink while casting aside the reject, starting on a new sheet.

"My friend told me those were the characters to use!" he muttered in anger and frustration.

Hideo chuckled and stood up from his seat. He made his way to his young son's side and gently eased the brush from his hands into his own.

"Now watch, Enishi. This is the proper way to write your name." he said genially.

His strokes were less satiated with ink and delicate compared to his clumsy mannerisms in daily life. Enishi was amazed at his father's artful hand and how beautifully he had made his own name. It was truly something Enishi had never known about his father. And something inspired him to think of his mother. Possibly, it was the delicate way he handled the strokes of the ink, or possibly the name "Yukishiro." He didn't know, but he felt an emptiness when he thought of her.

"Did 'kaa-san write like you?" he asked innocently.

Hideo stopped and stared at the strokes.

"No. I thought she was a rather sloppy writer." he said with a little chuckle.

"'kaa-san was sloppy?"

"Heavens yes! She was the prettiest woman ever, but she was such a bad writer!"

"So does she look like 'nee-san?"

"Yes."

"Was she prettier than 'nee-san?"

"No. They're equal. But she was a different kind of pretty."

"Did she cook good?"

"Of course. She made the best of everything."

"Why did she die if she was so wonderful?"

Hideo froze. He looked to his son who was closer to him, and he had not remembered when he had laid a hand on Enishi's small shoulder.

"The Gods lifted all her burdens from her shoulders and took her away."

Enishi took this as a sign. He didn't say any more, but he grabbed the brush and began writing his name again, right under his father's example.

  


* * * * *

  


_Enishi and 'tou-san are acting strangely, but surprisingly, not extremely bad. They are decent to each other, cold civilities dropped and they have acquired a strange father-son bond. 'tou-san has been teaching Enishi on how to write. I'm very impressed with 'tou-san's patience, and even more, Enishi's determination. Tonight is the night I go to see my fiance. We are to have dinner and get to know each other. It's strange..._

Tomoe looked to her discarded shawl to the side and picked it up with the tips of her delicate fingertips. The material slipped from the pads of her fingers only to puddle in her lap. Again, she picked it up and folded it into a nice little square, placing it into the drawer in her vanity before continuing her journal writing.

_...I'm not complaining. The weeks have become easier to pass and the unease in our family seems to have disappated just enough to seem normal. We laugh in ease and sleep with a clean conscience. It's...peaceful. Please, God, if I am to wed, let it be to a man who will love like my father. And give me the strength to love him in return. I wish to make my family, especially my mother, happy. If only I could tell someone of the anxiety I feel. I can't even tell Kiyosato, my best friend. I must be so confined as to only speak to this journal._

"Come, Tomoe! It's time to have dinner at your fiance's house." her father called at the gate.

_I am off...please, let tonight pass quickly._

Tomoe quickly retreated from her room and met her father in her most treasured kimono. She was garbed in the white kimono she had worn when she had went drinking with Kiyosato. The memory of that night made her heart flutter, but she had to keep them at bay.

Her father and her walked in silence towards an all too familiar path to a nearby house. Tomoe knew that path, she had etched it into her mind and heart for as long as she could remember. She stopped, and her father turned to her.

"What's wrong, Tomoe?" he asked in concern.

"I walk this way almost everyday. I just thought..." she let her words trail off as she felt foolish for even hoping that Kiyosato could be her fiance.

"You just thought what?"

"Nevermind. Forgive me. Please continue."

"Well, you know the way more than me. Why don't _you_ lead _me_?"

Her eyes lit up and a smile grew upon her face.

"'tou-san..."

"Go. Kiyosato's waiting." he said with his eyes dancing with joy.

Hideo stayed in his spot and watched his daughter walk ahead. Her pace increased with every step just as much as her heart rate. And at the gate, her heart stopped.

"Tomoe, forgive me for not telling you."

Those words made her heart swell, and her face brightened with just the utterance of her beloved.

"I'm not mad, Kiyosato. I can never be angry with you." she managed to say.

"I'm glad. I hoped that you wanted this, too, just as much as I."

"Kiyosato..."

Kiyosato looked at the canal that ran between the road and his house. They stood on the little bridge above. He watched as a leaf fell onto the calm water, causing a small ripple to disrupt the serenity.

"I asked your father for your hand in marriage."

"I am glad."

He looked to her with hope filling him.

"You are?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be married to a stranger. I know you all ready."

His heart sank. He had hoped that she would say she felt the same. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, but tried to cover it with a faint smile. 

"I see..."

There was a lingering silence between the couple and Tomoe had noticed the time.

"Kiyosato, I think we should go inside." she said softly as she brushed her fingers against the back of his hand.

He smiled faintly, but left for his home right away with Tomoe trailing faithfully behind.

  


  


  


- End of Act X -

  


Author's Note: I'm sorry for not working on this story. I've been so preoccupied with "Dangerous Beauty" and life that I forgot about my other story. The ideas just keep coming for that story, and I was stuck in a kind of writer's block for this. I decided to work on it after a dance concert, and I started getting ideas with songs. So I hope you enjoyed this Act. It was definitely a challenge to get back on the ball. A big inspirations for this act was Eva Cassidy's "Fields of Gold." Anyway, I'm just so happy that it's over because it was hard to write this chapter. Well, please read and review! ^.^ 


	11. Author's Note to All

Dear readers, 

Please excuse me from my lack of updating. I have been tremendously busy, but I will try to conclude my current stories and update the started stories. I haven't been able to be on my computer in over a month, and work, church, extra curricular activities, and school are conflicting with what little free time I am given. Please forgive me in this time of insufficiency. Thank you.

Michiru Kashyuuno (2/2/04)


End file.
